Eris
by Night's Angel31
Summary: Eris lived her life in fear from the blood thirsty Erasers and the man she called her father. However when she met Max and the gang they showed her what a real family is. ErisxIggy Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride... Unfortunately**

Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote

Max POV

I was in a peaceful slumber when I was rudely awaken when my hands were bound behind my back and I thrown into a helicopter. As I did a head count I established that the whole Flock was there. Angel had been hit over the head and so had Gazzy. Nudge looked at me as though she had completely lost hope while Iggy gazed off at nothing in the distance. Fang was struggling as best he could, but even he knew it was useless though he wasn't prepared to admit it. An Eraser kicked me out of the way as he made his way to the cockpit. A few more Erasers got in and shut the door. I recognised one of them. Ari. He smiled coley at me just before he knocked me out with the handle of his gun.

I woke expecting to be in a cage back at the school with my flock around me. Instead I was in a strange bed, in a strange room and I was guess that it would be a strange house too. I threw the covers off eager to explore my new surroundings. Standing I noticed that someone must have changed me. I cringed at the thought. The door was locked, _well I'm not getting out that way. _I walked to the window and tried to open it, but to my despair that was also locked. I sighed and sat back down on the bed examining my surroundings.

Eris POV

It was midnight when the white van pulled up outside. I slid from under the covers and opened my door so I could peer through. The light flooded in the crack and lighted my room slightly. There were Erasers carrying something up the stairs. Dad, that's what he makes me call him, was at the top of the stairs with the spare room door open and the key in hand. I didn't have a clue what was going on or what they were putting in the room, but I knew not to ask. Dad turned around and saw me. I quickly shut the door and slid back into bed.

I waited until I heard the last of the Erasers' footsteps retreating into the dark of the night. Silently I threw back the covers and crawled out of bed. My bare feet froze when they touched the cold wooden floor boards. I crept to my door and opened it a fraction. Scanning the area I noted that my dad must already be in bed because all of the lights were off. I took a step out of my room, a floor board creaked and I froze afraid that I would caught. If I was caught out of bed this late I would be punished for sure. I crept up the stairs and headed in the direction of the spare room, using the moonlight to find my way.

I reached the door and stood in front of it. I was gathering the courage to enter. If Dad caught me I would be in big trouble, but I had to serve my curiosity. I rested my hand on the handle and breathed deeply. The door locked from the outside and no key was needed to enter so all I had to do was turn the handle, if I could. I took another deep breath and turned it. There was a faint creak as the door opened, but not enough for my dad to hear thankfully. I hadn't opened the door the whole way, I still had a chance to close it, but I didn't.

Max POV

As the door creaked I looked up from where I was sitting on my 'new' bed. A faint silhouette stood in the doorway. The silhouette came closer and I could tell that it was a girl. Her dark hair was tied back in a messy bun. She looked to be around my age. We both stared at each other in silence unsure what to say. "Ummm. Hi?" the girl said. "Hi. I'm Max. Do you have any idea where I am and what I am doing here?" I asked. "I'm Eris. You're in my father's house-well he's not my real father but he took me in." Eris informed me. "But as for what you are doing here I have no idea. I am rarely told anything." she continued. I sighed I needed to get back to my flock.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Two**

Eris POV

A creak downstairs grabbed my attention and I quickly ran to the stairs to see what it was. A light in Dad's room turned on. I ran back to the room and grabbed the door handle. "I have to go," I shut the door and ran down the stairs as quietly as I could. I was closing my door as Dad walked past and up the stairs. He checked to make sure the door was closed and walked back down. I watched him the whole time and not once did he glance in the direction of my room to see if I was watching. I wondered if he knew I had been there or if he was just too tired to worry about He walked down the stairs again, stumbling a few steps and returned to his room.

I shook my head and decided not to worry about whatever was going on with him-after all he didn't care what went on in my life. He knew what the Erasers had done to me yet he didn't say anything or even try to comfort me. I closed the door and returned to my bed. Curling up under the blankets I tried to get some sleep. When that failed I rolled over stared mindlessly out the window at the moon. _I wish I could fly to the moon, that way I would I could escape all of my problems, like Josh. _I shuddered at the thought of Josh, tomorrow afternoon was going to be interesting.

The next morning I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to leave my bed and face the day. Some days I wished I could just run away, but I knew they would find me. They would find me and bring me back to my dad. Though I don't know why. He doesn't even care about me. I'm only to be married off anyway, so what's the point? I heard Dad in the dining room and dragged myself out of bed. If I stayed in bed he would come in and drag me out. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Dad was already sitting, eating his breakfast. "Took you long enough to get up, it's 10:00". He finished and one of the servants cleaned it up, "Hurry up and get ready, Josh will be here and you _must_ be ready".

I began to roll my eyes but quickly stopped myself, I remembered the bruises that I received last time and thought better of it. "Can I at least have breakfast first?" I asked instead. My Dad nodded. "On second thought I'll pass." I flashed him smile and walked out of the kitchen. I got to my room and and closed the door. I changed from my blue pajamas into a pair of grey jeans and a white T-shirt. Once I had done that I brushed my long, wavy dark blue hair and tied it up in a messy bun. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I decided that _I_ like my outfit, but my father wouldn't, but that was too bad for him. It's not like he's the one who has to plan his future wedding.

The doorbell rang and a servant answered. There was complaining about how long it took for the servant to answer the door. I figured it was Josh and slowly made my way out of my room to the entrance. He spotted me and smiled, "There's my girl". _At least he didn't call me Buttercup or Blossom this time._ He hugged me and planted a kissed on my cheek. "You look nice," he commented on my clothes. I smiled inwardly, Dad would be furious if he were here. We sat in the dining room ready to plan our wedding.

I stared at the table, it was crowed with invitations and lists and all that other stuff that I hadn't taken any interest in. "So what do you think?" Josh asked. "What?" I asked back, I hadn't been listening to a word he had said. "I said..." Once again I stopped listening and my mind wandered. I couldn't wait until tonight when I would see Max again. "I'm sorry Josh, I'm not feeling well could we arrange to do this some other time?" I asked. Josh sighed, "I suppose. But you did cancel our last three meetings. This wedding will come faster than you think." he said as he stood to leave. We both went our separate ways, he out of my house _yay_ and me back to my room and prayed that the Erasers wouldn't turn up.

While I laying on my bed, Dad entered quite upset. "You canceled again?" he yelled. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. "You have to organize this wedding, it's nearing and you're barely prepared!" "I'm not the one who wants to marry," I mumbled. "You will marry him!" he boomed. "No I won't! I hate him!" I had finally had it. I wasn't going to marry him, I hated him. Why should I have to marry him? The thing was, I didn't think of the consequences. Dad grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down into the dungeon. He threw me down the stairs into the darkest part. "You _will_ marry him, and you will think about back chatting to me again". He slammed and locked the door. It was pitch dark in the dungeon, there wasn't one slither of light. Something scattered from one corner to another. I sat on the second bottom step and hugged my knees. I tried not to cry, I tried to be brave, but the memories came flooding back.

Something slithered past my foot and I screamed, unable to hold my fear any longer. All of those nights spent in the dark with the Erasers hunting me and their torturous methods. A spider crawled over my shoulder, I screamed and brushed it away praying that no more would follow. Tears slid down my cheeks, the darkness swirled around me. The room seemed to be getting smaller, as though the walls were creeping in when I wasn't looking. I felt like I was suffocating in darkness, I couldn't breathe. The last thing I remembered was thinking, _How the hell does he think that I'll be able to think about anything down here. _Then everything went black as the darkness suffocated me.

_I stood in the middle of the pitch black room, waiting for something bad to happen. Every time I had been in this room something terrible had happened, something that would haunt me for days and some that still haunt me. An Eraser stepped up to me, so he was inches from me. I could see the faint outline of his body. I watched him carefully as he placed a spider on my shoulder and another on my head. I was too terrified to move. I could feel the one on my shoulder move to my neck and onto my bare skin. I screamed. I heard laughing. The Erasers were laughing at me. I began to cry and plead for their help, but they laughed even more. It dug its fangs into my neck and insert its venom. Tears overflowed from my eyes from the pain and the fear. But all the Erasers did was laugh, and when I screamed they laughed harder. I was alone and afraid._

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Written By: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Chapter Three**

Max POV

Max sat staring out the window at the moon, there wasn't much else to do in the room. She had already counted the floorboards and stars on the quilt cover, _if I don't get out of here soon I'll snap _I thought. The door opened and a man who looked to be in his late thirties walked in. "I'm told you are Max." he stated. I didn't answer, I just stared at him in distaste, I could already tell that we weren't going to get alone well. "So am I to call you Max or not?" he asked again. "Yes." I answered curtly. _I have to get out of here, this man obviously has something to do with the school and I need to get back the flock, that's if they're still alive _I thought not looking on the positive side of things.

"So, how are you Max?" I stared at him, 'are you kiddin?' He read my facial expression, "Just answer the question". "Well I've counted the floorboards and the stars on the quilt cover, would you say that I'm doing good or slowly losing it?" "I see you sense of humor is still intact-" "What do you want with me?" I interrupted. "I don't want anything, Max. It's all a test". There was a high pitched scream. He looked startled for moment then regain his composure. "What was that?" I asked. He didn't answer he only repeated his last words, "It's all a test". "What test?" He didn't answer me, he walked straight out the door and shut it behind him. I crossed my arms unhappily. He couldn't answer my question before he walked out, could he?

So once again I turned my undivided attention to the moon. Wishing that I could be up there with my flock enjoy the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair. The door opened once again, it was Eris from the night before. I noticed the cuts and bruises covered her exposed skin, I guessed that Eris must have been the one who screamed earlier. _What the hell is going on here, first Eris says that she lives here but what is with the extreme punishment? This place isn't making any sense to me, _I thought. "Hey Eris." I greeted her. "Hey."she whispered faintly. "What happened to you?" "Nothing." "What do you mean nothing have you looked at yourself in a mirror, or do you like to look like you've just been in a punch up?" "I was stupid that was all." the girls fell silent, but I eventually broke the silence. "If they treat you like this why do you stay?" Eris shook her head, "I don't know, I tried to run away once before but they caught me and I don't think I could go through what I went through again." Eris began to shake.

I stood up and comforted her. When I wrapped my arms around her, she flinched. It seemed that at a simple touch she would expect the worst, like I was going to hurt her. "It's ok," I whispered. She started to cry, "Max, I'm scared. I don't want to marry Josh". "Marry?" I asked. She nodded, "My dad is making me. He locked me in the dungeon when I argued with him about it". "Is that where you got all these cuts and bruises?" She nodded again and backed out of my arms. "I betta leave," she mumbled and shut the door as so left.

**Review or no more will be written**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whole story written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Chapter Four**

Eris sighed as she closed the door to her room. They had just held the rehearsal wedding and everything had run smoothly except for the fact that she didn't want to get married. It had been a whole month since Max was brought here. In that time her and Eris had become good friends, Max had told her about her flock and still insisted on the fact that Eris should run away. The idea of running away didn't seem that bad right now, she had nothing to stay here for-she was being married off tomorrow.

She glanced at the cuts on her arms, they seem to suddenly sting. Josh had asked about them, but she had changed the subject to avoid answering. She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to phase out reality. Her door knob jiggled, then someone knocked on the door. It wasn't her dad, he was out, the only people in the house were Max, the servants and herself. "Who is it?" She asked cautiously. There was a deep laugh, "Guess who". Her face filled with horror, her worst nightmare was about to become reality again. An Eraser broke down the door and Eris screamed.

The Eraser dragged her out of her room in the hallway, where four more Erasers waited for her. She screamed and kicked, but it was useless, no one would hear her pleads for help, only the servants and they wouldn't intervene. They dragged her down the the dungeon and locked the door behind them. One of them was carrying a glass cage of spiders. "No, please no," she begged them, but the only reply she received was a slap and one of their evil smiles. One of them held her still, as another placed three spiders on her. She tried to escape from his grip, but he just held her tighter as the spiders crawled all over her. Screaming and crying, the memories of when she was back at the School were no longer memories, but reality.

The Erasers were laughing at her misery "Help! Someone help!" she called even though she knew that it utterly hopeless. A spider dug its fangs into her neck and she cried out. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she shook violently. Something upstairs crashed distracting the Erasers' attention. That was all she needed, Eris ran to the door. She tried to push it open but it was too heavy for her. She threw all of her wait against the door and it began to slowly creak open but not fast enough. One of the Erasers pulled her back into the darkness and she screamed again. Another Eraser punched her in the stomach and then in the face, blood spat out of her mouth and trickled from her nose. The door opened and the dark room was flooded with a light so bright that it made Eris wince.

The figure ran the stairs and kicked an Eraser in the face, he fell to the ground unconscious. It wasn't one of the servants, none of the servants could do that. Another Eraser attacked the figure, but it punched him and he stumbled back. Eris was held on the floor while one of the spiders continued to crawl on her. The Erasers still standing thought it was hilarious that the figure was trying to stop them, even though it had already taken down two Erasers. One of the Erasers still standing, grabbed the figure and threw it on the floor next to Eris. Eris could see the stranger, it was Max.

Max fought off the remaining Erasers until the only one left was the one that was holding down Eris. She walked over to him and he let go of Erin. Max punched him in the gut, he stumbled but regained his balance. Swinging his fist out he punched Max in the side of the face. She fell backwards but he grabbed her hair and hurled her to her feet. He punched he again. Eris jumped up she had to help Max after all Max might have just saved her life. She tapped the Eraser on his shoulder he ceased punching Max and turned to face her. At the sight of her he smiled and threw Max on the ground hard. "You think you can beat me?" "I don't think I _know_." Eris smirked. He went to punch her but she dodged it and kneed him in the ribs. He gasped in pain and before he had time to recover she reached her arms out and snapped his back. His body fell limp to the ground next to Max.

Eris crouched down next to Max, " Quick you better leave. You'll be in trouble when he gets home. You have to leave before he comes back," she whispered. "What about you?" "I've survived through his beatings before, I'll be fine". "No, I'm not leaving you," Max argued. "I can't leave. If I run away they'll hunt me down". "I'm not leaving you here, at their disposal". "I can't!" "I know you don't want to get married and you don't have to". Eris was unsure, she wanted dearly to go with Max and see her Flock, but she had paid the price for running away. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," Max said as she stared into Eris' miserable eyes, showing that she meant it. Eris gave one glance at the dungeon door, "ok".

The two teenagers hurried around the house collecting basic necessities. When they were done they each had a backpack full of food, clothes, money, water. They ran out the front door, Eris was amazed that the servants hadn't seen them or maybe they had and decided not to interfere. They reached the front of the house they uncoiled their wings and took of into the air. Eris looked over her shoulder at the fading house even though she had been treated horribly there it had still been her home and she would miss it. She shrugged her shoulders like that place was going to matter now she was finally with someone who was like her. "Umm, Eris you might want to lead because I have no idea where we are going." Max pointed out. "Ok" Eris flew ahead of Max, she didn't have to ask where they were flying to after all Max hadn't stopped talking about them.

**Please Review or all characters die!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They landed just outside the high security fence that surrounded the School. "How are we supposed to save them?" Eris asked. "Leave that to me. Just follow me ok?" Eris nodded and followed Max as she found a hole in the fence and climbed through. It was easier to get into the School than the pair expected. Apparently it was designed to keep experiments in, not out. They walked through the corridor, which was deserted that was very unusual. Occasionally they would glance inside the rooms to see if the Flock was inside. They finally found the Flock along a lot of other experiments in a large room that seemed to be a corridor. Max broke the locks on the cage while Eris kept watch. Angel's cage was first and she jumped out at Max and hugged her. "Oh Max, I missed you". Max hugged her back then moved onto Gazzy's cage. "Max," Eris whispered, "someone's comin-". An Eraser clamped his hand over her mouth and held a knife to her throat.

Max's eyes snapped up from the lock on Gazzy's cage to the Eraser. "Put the knife down." Max threatened. "Or what?" the Eraser asked sarcastically. "This." Max stated. Then before the Eraser had time to react Max had jumped up and kicked him square in the ribs. Eris heard his rids crack as she was dropped to the ground. The Eraser stumbled backwards, "Nice kick Max." Gazzy commented. The Eraser regained his balance and lunged at Max, before he reached her Eris picked up the knife that he had dropped and plunged it into his heart, well that's if Erasers have hearts. "Thanks. That's twice in one day that you've saved my life." Eris mumbled. "Yeah but you've always ended up helping me." Max pointed out. "So are you two just going to stand around talking or are you going to let us out?" Fang asked. "Or right." Max grinned sheepishly.

Max and Eris unlocked the Flock from their cages and led them through the dead corridors of the School. They reached the end of one of the corridors and were about to enter when someone else came through the door. Eris had turned around for a brief moment and bumped into him. She fell back onto the ground and glared up at him, then she realised who it was and her face filled with dread. "J... Josh," she stuttered, "what are you doing here?" He was equally surprised to see her, especially at the School, "I could ask you the same question". "This is Josh?" Max asked. She was surprised by his appearance. He had raggy brown hair with green eyes. Max had imagined him a little less handsome.

Eris was shocked what was Josh doing here? Footsteps could be heard echoing in a nearby corridor. "I don't know who this Josh guy is but we have to go _now_." Fang stated. Max nodded and they began to once again rush down the corridor. As they rounded the corner Eris glanced back over her shoulder at Josh. Why was he in this horrible place? They found a window and Max smashed it. She ushered the younger ones threw then Iggy, Fang, Eris and finally herself. They curled their wings and flew into the distance Eris didn't know where they were going but she decided that anywhere was better than were they had come from.

Eris looked back at Josh in the shrinking distance and sighed sadly to herself. She had never loved him but in her time at the school he had still showed her at least some kind of thought. He had showed genuine concern when she would meet him with the cuts and bruises over her body from her beatings with her "Dad." Dad… she would never have to see his face again. Never again quiver under his gaze. Just that thought brought a smile to her face. "What are you smiling at?" Max asked. Eris look across at her new found friends, at Max who had saved her more than once. She now saw some kind of hope as they flew across the never-ending sky. "Oh nothing" she replied in a pleasant daze. "I was just admiring the setting sun..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Iggy crouched in front of the fire, poking it with a stick occasionally to make sure it stayed alight. Angel hadn't left Max's side since they had left the School. She had missed Max dearly and never wanted to be separated again. Fang was his usual self, sitting against a tree alone in silence. Gazzy sat next to Iggy discussing bombs, while Nudge had grown a likeness to Eris and was chatting away to her about god knows what. Even though Eris wasn't listening she continued to talk, Eris was too busy enjoying her worry-free freedom. She no longer had to worry about receiving a beating or getting thrown into the dungeon for doing the wrong thing.

Nudge suddenly fell silent as though she expected an answer. Eris smiled and nodded, that seemed to be a good enough response for she continued to ramble. "So who was Josh?" Nudge asked suddenly. "Ummmmm." Eris bit her lip not really sure how to explain it to an eleven year old. "Well we were supposed to get married tomorrow?" Nudge frowned, "But you're too young." Eris sighed, "That's what I thought, but my father disagreed." "You're father? What's it like to have a father?" Nudge asked. "Well he wasn't much of a father. We rarely ever spoke and when we did we were fighting." Nudge changed the subject again and Eris stared into the flames of the fire where Max was currently trying to cook dinner.

Fang silently walked up to Max, "Are you trying to kill us?" he asked nodding towards her cooking. Max blushed and quickly dismissed him "Well if you can do better..." "I've got no need" Fang replied, "I just get the chef... Iggy, Max needs help in the kitchen." Iggy looked up at the sound of his name "Max is cooking, oh god help us all." Max poked her tongue and moved away from the fire and leant up against a tree. Eris who had been watching them all curiously for some time joined into the conversation. "Ummm... I don't mean to be, well mean" she said "but why are you letting the blind guy cook over an open fire" "Because I'm the chef of the family and Max wouldn't know a good meal if it danced naked in front of her face." Iggy replied. "Oh ha ha" Max replied. Eris felt a smile creep over her face. This was her family now. And she was happy. However her newfound happiness was short lived when she heard a loud snapping noise from behind her.

They all jumped and their heads snapped in the direction of the noise. Max readied for a fight, along with Fang and Eris. It was a while until there was another noise and Josh emerged from the shadows. Eris backed away slightly behind Max; she wasn't prepared to deal with Josh she had hoped that she had left him behind along with her dad. "Eris, I've come to talk with you," he whispered, "alone," he added when he gazed at the others. Max glanced at Eris briefly for her opinion, Eris' eyes showed that she really didn't want to talk to him, especially alone.

"Please." Eris stared into his eyes they were so pleading. She sighed and stood "Thank you." he mumbled then followed her away from the flock. "Should we let him out of our sight?" Iggy asked. "Umm Iggy sorry to point it out but you can't see them anyway." Gazzy stated. "Eris if you're not back in five minutes I'm coming to get you." Max stated. Eris nodded then disappeared through the trees. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. "Please come back with me." "No." she shook her head. "I'm never going back to that place again.," she said simply. "We don't have to. Come with me you'll never have to see any of those horrible people again." "What the flock?" Eris asked confused. "No your dad and those people that did this to you." he motioned to her cuts and bruises. Eris shook her head, "I don't love you. " Josh's face fell, "I always knew that I just... just... hoped you'd someday love me the way that I love you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you I just can't pretend." Josh kept his head bowed and slowly nodded. "Is there nothing I can say that would change your mind?" he pleaded. Eris shook her head "I think it's for the best. And we're both too young anyway. I'm sorry but my future just isn't with you." Josh smiled one last time at her before kissing her on the cheek and walking back into the forest walls. Eris stepped forward "But where will you go?" she questioned "I suppose I'll just head out and see where it takes me for now..." And with that he disappeared into the forest. A single tear slid down Eris' face as she walked slowly back to the flock. Her family. Max was the first to greet her and quickly pulled her into an embrace when she saw that the girl had been crying. "Are you going to be okay?" Max asked. Eris looked up to see the rest of the flock staring at her. She suddenly grew embarrassed but nodded her head "Yes...I think I will be alright now."

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but Gazzy is dangerously close to the open flame and you know his history of explosive flatulence," Iggy interrupted. "Gazzy, back away from the flame," Max ordered with a smile and he obeyed, "actually we'll extinguish the flame, I think it's time we all go to sleep". Fang was first on watch and sat quietly, alone, again, against a tree. Max sat next Eris as she was drifting off to sleep. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. Eris opened her eyes a slit, "Yeah". "What'd he want?" "He just asked me to go back with him, I said no". "You decided to stay with us instead?" "Yeah," Eris smiled and rolled over to sleep. Max got comfortable and drifted off to sleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Eris woke her back was sore from sleeping on the ground; she was use to her comfortable bed. She sat up to find that Iggy was awake -most likely the one on watch. "Morning. Have a good night sleep?" he asked when he heard her stirring. "I've had better." "Want some breakfast?" "Yeah, that'd be great." Iggy began to cook and soon the air was filled with a wonderful aroma. The rest of the flock woke not long after; Eris guessed that the sweet smell had made them hungry. "So where are we going from here?" Eris asked once they were all seated and eating their breakfast.

"Well we never really have a plan..." Max explained. "Yeah we more or less just fly wherever we want" Nudge filled in. "However…" Max continued ignoring Nudge "I think this time we should go somewhere a little less obvious." "Yeah New York and Washington DC weren't exactly the best choices" Fang added. "So where are we going" Angel asked looking a bit confused. "How about London" Gazzy said. "That's like half way around the world" Max informed him. "Oh well how about Chicago?" he continued. "Yeah that sound like a good place to go," Angel piped in. "Do you even know where that is?" Iggy asked "No but I just though I should say something" "So anyway" Max said trying to move things along "Its Chicago then?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "What about you Eris?" Iggy asked, "You haven't exactly said much about it" "Anywhere away from the school is fine with me so lets go" she said. And with that the flock (Eris now included) began to pack up their belongings.

Their flight was unusually quiet, besides Nudge's rambling, everyone was quiet. It wasn't that they were fighting or in a bad mood, the fact was that there was nothing to talk about. Whatever had happened to each of them in the last month no one else really wanted to know, nor did they want to share. Eris' bite from the spider the day before was beginning to sting again. The pain refreshed the memory of the spider's fangs digging into her skin and their hairy legs on her bare skin. Thinking about it made her shiver. "You ok?" Max asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?" "I just want to make sure you're ok, after all I'm the leader and it's my job".

They fell silent again until Angel got bored and began to ask that annoying question, "Are we there yet?" she asked. "We're still flying does it look like we are there?" Gazzy asked back. "How much longer till we're there?" she asked. "I don't know. Anyone else got any idea?" Max asked but everyone shook their heads. "Sorry Angel no one knows." "This is so boring. We've been flying for ages." Nudge stated. "Why don't we play a game?" Gazzy said. "Like what?" Iggy asked. "How about beating the crude out of the Erasers over there." Eris pointed into the distance where some tiny black dots were approaching. Max didn't know how Eris had spotted them; she had to squint to see them even.

But she was right. There were at least a dozen Erasers heading straight for them. Max knew her flock could handle these pig heads but she wasn't so sure about Eris. Sure she had proved her strength in flying but that didn't mean she could fight and fly at the same time. Max glided down to Eris. "Can you fight?" she asked. Eris looked uneasy for a moment before responding "I don't know... I think I'll be okay" "Well just call if you need some help." Max replied and with that she flew back up to her front position "Okay everyone" Max called" Get ready, you all know what to do." There was a range of silent nods of agreement throughout the flock. Meanwhile Eris began to brace herself. She was still a little sore and bandaged up from her last run in with the Erasers. But this time she wasn't going to let them off so easily.

Three Erasers lunged at Max, she dodged the first two then punched the third in the head and he was knocked out cold. Max soon dealt with the others while Fang fought with five Erasers, all of them three times his own weight. The others were doing great, Angel had told two Erasers to kill themselves, Gazzy and Iggy had blown a few Erasers to kingdom come and Nudge dealt with one Eraser at a time. Eris was doing well against the Erasers until she came to one particular one. When she spotted him he gave her an evil grin and she froze. Lucas. He was one of them, one of the Erasers that had tortured her her whole life. He pounced at her and she threw a punch but missed and only brushed past his head. She was too paralysed by fear to concentrate. All the memories overwhelmed her, she couldn't block them out. They surrounded her and consumed her. Lucas hit her with her full body weight, knocking her off balance for only a moment. She hovered in the air a metre away from him. He slashed his claws, leaving a red blood trail across her stomach.

Eris felt a searing pain rip through her. She saw the blood dripping her front and took a moment to realise what had happened. This was her first mistake. Lucas dove at her one again and this time managed to lock her in a tight hold. Eris began to panic and tried to pull free. But the Eraser was much too strong and she faltered under his weight. She looked quickly across at the rest of the flock and saw both Fang and Nudge ganging up on a beefy looking Eraser, as well as Max and Gazzy holding their own. Angel too was telling Erasers to drop like flies. That was beginning to get seriously creepy. How could her life have been such bliss and happiness one moment and then turned to complete dread the next. Eris began to feel Lucas' hold grow tighter and tighter around her until she was sure she would burst. Just when everything was beginning to go black she heard a cry and a swift kick slammed right into the Erasers rib cage. The grip around her was loosened and Eris managed to wiggle free. When she had regained her composure she looked up to see Iggy flying near her. "H-h-how did you know..?" she stammered. Iggy smiled "I may be blind but I have great hearing" he replied modestly. "I could hear you choking" "Thanks" Eris muttered. "Anytime."

The flock watched as the Erasers retreated in bitter defeat. Once they were out of sight Max scanned the surrounding area for a place to stay the night. "We'll stop there." she said pointing to a clearing just before a small town. "Then we'll find a motel." The group swooped down and landed in the clearing then made there way into the town. They found a motel with a free room without much trouble. They opened the door to their room and sorted out where they were sleeping.

Angel and Gazzy immediately ran to the two double beds in the room and began jumping up and down. Clearly the past events had not had an effect on their good humour. The rest of the flock looked on and laughed with them. Yes even Fang showed a hint of a smile. However Max soon took order and organized who would sleep where. As any good leader would. The three younger ones would share one bed while Max and Eris would share the other. Fang and Iggy were not too happy about the arrangement at first but were soon silenced in defeat. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep. The past few hours had been extremely exhausting and not even Iggy with his super hearing could hear the rustle of the wind outside.

At midnight something woke Iggy. He silently sat up and listened very carefully. Someone was crying in the bathroom. He rose and lightly tapped on the door. The person inside sniffed, "Who's there?" It was Eris. "It's only me," he responded as he entered and shut the door behind him. Eris was on the ground in front of the sink. Her face was drenched in tears, but Iggy didn't see this. He estimated her location in the room and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing. I just was having a nightmare".

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. "Nah, I'd rather talk about something else." she answered. The two sat in silence not really knowing how to start the conversation. "So, you like stuff?" Iggy asked. "Yeah, stuffs cool. You like it?" "I guess so." Iggy nodded. She smiled greatful for his company. Eris leant her head against Iggy shoulder, at first he was tense but he relaxed and so he could hear her steady breath signalling that she was asleep. Iggy closed his eyes and soon he to was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Iggy was the first awake in the morning and at first was unsure of his surroundings. As he was blind he normally got one of the others to describe the room to him and let him know where everything was so that he didn't fall over a chair and snap his neck. However this time he had no idea where he was. But when he moved his head he noticed another body sitting next to him. He could smell Eris' scent and all the events of last night came back to him. He slowly smiled to himself and shifted his weight a little, realizing that his legs were completely numb. Eris began to stir and lifted her head to gaze up at Iggy (not that he could see). "Morning" she whispered. "Morning," he answered, "Sleep well?" Eris smiled then remembered that he was blind "I'm smiling right now" However before Iggy could reply the bathroom door burst open and Fang stepped through. He looked at Iggy then at Eris then at Iggy again. "Awkward..." he said. "Did you find them?" came a call from the hall before Max arrived at the doorway. "Oh" she said as she saw the two sitting on the floor before grabbing Fang at the collar and dragging him from the room. Ignorant to his protests.

"But. They..." he struggled to speak as he was yanked out of the room. "Just leave them in peace," Max said and shut the door. "Fang saw us, didn't he?" Iggy asked in dread. Eris giggled, "Yeah". "He's never goin' to let me live this down". "Don't worry, I'm sure you have dirt on him too". "Um, not quite". "Well, you probably will soon". They were quiet for a moment then Iggy asked a question he had been dieing to ask, "What's all this about Josh?" "Josh... was my fiancée. _Was_. That night he visited I sorta told him I didn't want to marry him. He took it quite well actually". Iggy wasn't one hundred per cent _why_ she was getting married and he clearly showed his confusion on his face. Eris noticed and answered the unspoken question, "My so-called 'Dad' arranged it. He was so eager for me to marry Josh. I don't know why". Iggy placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you're not getting married". He smiled as he stood to leave the room.

Eris sighed and followed him through the now open door. "You should make some breakfast, we'll be leaving soon." Max said as Eris emerged from the bathroom. Eris nodded and headed for the kitchen. She made herself a piece of toast and sat down to eat it when Nudge walked into the kitchen. Great I can already feel the headache coming, Eris thought when she saw the younger girl. "Hey Eris." Nudge smiled and sat down at the table. "Hey." Eris smiled back. "Have a good night sleep?" Nudge asked obviously she hadn't heard about the bathroom incident. "Yeah, better than the night before." Eris ate the rest of her toast and the flock readied to leave.

Once everyone was packed and ready (not that they had much to pack) the seven of them walked out onto the motel balcony and each took turns in taking a flying leap off the top. Once all of them were in the air they all flew high up into the clouds to avoid any peering eyes from below. Iggy and Eris had been unusually quiet since their little moment in the bathroom. Oh and the fact that no one else was talking so any private conversation they wanted to have could be overheard by everyone else. So the flock flew in silence. Even Nudge who could talk someone to death was strangely silent. It was almost as though their night of sleep had brought on a new realization for them. They were alone. They were mutant kids. Oh and they had a pack of bad-breath, razor teeth, psycho maniac killer dog-wolf men after them, but since when did that stop anyone?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It took more than 6 hours to get to Chicago and by the time they got there everybody was exhausted and cranky. Even Angel was starting to show signs of distress and that kid was a giant ball of energy. Max and Fang motioned for the group to stay put while they flew below to scope out the area, and to look for a temporary home. As they circled around they saw a number of abandoned buildings that would do rather nicely for a bunch of winged kids and their mutant dog. The two flew back up to join the flock and informed them of what they had seen. Its was not long before the seven (eight including Total) had set up a fairly decent sleeping area for themselves. And once again they all clambered together in a circle around the room. But not before Max put her hand in the middle of them. She was joined by five others hands. Soon everyone was staring at Eris. "It's okay" Max said "This is just something we do before we go to sleep" "Yeah its sort of a flock thing" Fang concluded "And now your part of the flock. "Congratulations" Gazzy smiled "Your membership badge will be arriving momentarily." His remark caused a chorus of laughter throughout the room. Eris smiled even broader and placed her hand on the pile. "Ready" Max asked. "Set" Nudge said. "Go!" they all called at once. Soon they were all rolling around on the floor (Fang included yes don't die of shock). Finally Max called some order to the group and they all settled down for the night. Before long they had all slipped into another dreamless sleep. Each one of them unconsciously pondering the events of tomorrow.

Eris felt someone nudging her from her pleasant sleep. "What?" she mumbled as she sat up. "It's your turn for watch and Iggy's after you." Max stated then lied down. Eris stood and walked around to convince herself that she was awake. She sat back down and stared mindlessly into the darkness that surrounded the flock. Eris soon heard Max's breathing slow and assumed that she was asleep. Eris didn't even have any idea how long she was suppose to be on watch or how to time because she didn't have a watch. I'll judge by the moon, she thought to herself then looked out the window to find that there was no moon "Great" she mumbled to herself. She sat there in silence for who knows how long and decided that it must have be Iggy's turn to be on watch.

She suddenly noticed how dark the sky had become since she last looked outside. The pale blue had turned a deep shade of black that now covered the entire heavens. Eris shivered. She began to feel trapped. Even in the safety of the flock her body still grew rigged at the thought of what had happened back at the school. All those years of pain and darkness were still fresh in her memory. She never understood why her "Dad" had put her through it all. Didn't he know that she could never love someone who put her through such hell. All his torture had made her afraid of the dark. Although she would never admit it to anyone. That would show that she was weak. But then again...she was. Eris pulled her feet closer to her body and rested her head against the wall. She must have drifted off to sleep because the next moment she was being gently pushed awake by someone. She turned her head and looked into a deep pair of white eyes. Iggy. "Seems like you fell asleep" he said. "Yeah i guess thats what you would call it" she muttered although to herself she thought she was more likely to have passed out that fallen asleep. "Im sorry." "Hey don't sweat it this time" Iggy replied "We've all been through hell... you especially... and we all make mistakes." Eris smiled up at him, once again forgetting that he couldn't see. "You should get some sleep" Iggy stated. "i think I've had enough sleep for tonight" Eris replied "Can i sit here with you?" Iggy grew a little puzzled at first before nodding his head. Together they both sat side by side and watched silently out into the night. No words were spoken between them. For now... words were meaningless...

**don't forget to review, or no more will be uploaded :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Max was first awake, apart from Iggy and Eris who were already awake, and found the pair sitting in silence. "Is this a new way of communication," Max asked. "Words are meaningless," Eris responded in a trance like gaze. "What?" Eris' response was definitely wasn't what she was expecting. "Huh? Nothing," Eris seemed slightly confused about what she had said, but soon changed the subject to avoid thinking about it, "I'm hungry. When's breakfast?" "It's up to Iggy". Iggy sighed and walked over to their bags, "Fine. Don't worry about me. No, I wasn't comfortable. Yes, I was just sitting there waiting for someone to complain about breakfast," he mumbled to himself.

Eris smiled. That's so cute, she thought. "Really?" Angel asked. "What?" Eris asked puzzled as she scratched her neck where the spider had bitten her. "That you think he's cute". "How'd you do that?" Eris asked. "Angel can read peoples thoughts," Max informed her. "So you think I'm cute?" Iggy asked. Eris just sat there; this was the weirdest bunch of people she had ever met. She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so". Eris scratched her neck again, it was beginning to sting. "You alright?" Max asked. "Yeah I'm fine, just a slight itch. Nothing, serious".

Iggy continued making the breakfast as the rest of the flock shook themselves awake. Once everyone had eaten Angel slid quietly towards Max and began looking up at her with her big blue bambi eyes. Max soon noticed and began staring intently at the half finished paint job on the west wall. Finally her guilt overcame her and she turned to face the cute 6-year-old. "What?" she asked. "Max..." Angel started with her 'look at me I'm just too cute for words' voice, "Do yo think we could go to Carnival Potpourri (**A/N we don't know if it's a real carnival, but we don't live in America**)?" "Carnival what?" Max asked. "Carnival Potpourri it starts today and has all these cool rides and games. Oh please can we go...". Max smelt a rat, "How did you find out about this carnival?" Angel's eyes flickered sideways to a whistling Nudge.

"You," Max squawked, "How?" "I hacked into one of the computer mainframes before we left," Nudge answered quietly, "and checked out some upcoming carnivals". A light bulb suddenly flashed in Max's mind, "So that's why you were all so eager to come to Chicago, okay fess up... who else knew?" A smell arm was raised in the corner of the room. "GAZZY". "What?" he replied, "we deserve some fun now and then don't we?" "Yeah... uh... but" Max muttered glancing around at the staring eyes in front of her. Even Fang was slightly smiling at her. "FANG help me," she called.

"You're on your own Max," he chided back. "Oh please can we go Max," Angel pleaded. "It won't hurt," Nudge added. "Yeah plus you look like you could use it," Iggy stated. "Oh and how would you know?" Max asked. "Best guess," he replied. "You're right too Ig," Fang said as Eris giggled. "Well seeing as you're given me no choice then well go," Max concluded as she got up and strode to the other side of the room. "Thanks for the support Fang," she muttered as she walked past him. "Pleasure," replied back smiling broadly.

A clown skipped up to the group of children and offered a flower he had produced from his sleave to Angel, who squealed and eagerly accepted it. Max, Fang and Eris were wide-eyed with feat. The clown then offered a flower to Eris who, with her best attempt, was trying not to scream and run away from the smiling white face staring at her intently like he was going to eat her. After a moment she eventually screamed and ran away with Iggy in tail, following her sound, to make sure she didn't get lost. Even though he wouldn't be much help if the did get lost, but at least she wouldn't be alone.

When Eris eventually stopped she was far enough away from the carnival so only distant muffled voices could be heard. Iggy soon caught up with her. "You alright?" he asked. She nodded them when she remembered that he couldn't see she added, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just hate clowns". "I bet you're not the only one," he smiled and she smiled back. Eris looked back towards the carnival then towards the sky. She could make out a faint black figure hovering in the air. "Iggy we have to get back to the flock. There are Erasers". The two ran back into the crowd in desperation to search for the flock.

The Erasers had been circling above the sky for some time now. They had been watching and waiting to strike. The damn flying freaks couldn't have picked a worse place to go. They couldn't just choose a deserted alleyway. Nope. That would just make it too easy. The largest of the Erasers motioned to his group to get ready. He smiled viciously, showing several rows of razor sharp teeth, before diving fast to the ground and landing roughly on top of serval parked cars. He hissed angrily as the alarms went off in a high-pitched scream. One by one the rest of the Erasers landed near him. They morphed back into their usually beautiful selves and melted into the crowd of the screaming children and stressing parents.

Eris grabbed Iggy's arm so she didn't lose him and pulled him though the crowd. The crowd was full of adults dragging their children out of the gates. Eris tried to peer over them, but she wasn't tall enough. "Do you see them?" Iggy yelled over the crowd. "No, I can't see over the crowd". Suddenly, Iggy picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Um, thanks". She squinted against the sun's glare and finally spotted Angel being thrown over an Eraser's shoulder. She punched his back and kicked his stomach, but the Eraser ignored her and carried her towards the gate.

"Max!" Eris called desperate to find her. "What happened?" Iggy asked. "An Eraser got Angel" "Crap. Where did he go?" "I don't know. I can't see her anymore." Iggy put Eris back on the ground and Eris dragged him in the direction she had last seen the Eraser. They were pushing their way through the crowd when Eris tan into someone she fell to the ground then got up without even glancing at the person. "Are you okay?" Iggy and the person asked in unison. At the persons voice Eris looked at him. "Josh. What are you doing here?"

"Josh?" Iggy asked. Josh however was staring blankly at the two of them. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I think you have mistaken me for someone else". "No," Eris cried, "You're Josh, I know you". "My name is Jamie," Josh informed them, "I don't know anyone by that name." Tears slowly rolled down Eris' cheeks as she suddenly realised what had happened. She took Iggy by the hand. "We're sorry," she said, "we must have been mistaken." Together they walked away. "Tell me what happened," Iggy demanded.

"Back at 'Dad's' they had these serums that could erase your memory. I think they erased his memory. I don't know why yet, maybe they didn't want him to remember me?" "Hmm, but why?" Iggy seemed to be concentrating hard on hearing a specific sound over all the noise of the rushing crowd. "I have no idea," Eris mumbled as she continued to guide Iggy towards the gate. "I hear her," Iggy's face lit up, "Angel's over there." He pointed just next to the gate. Eris followed his finger and saw three Erasers holding her down while another tried to inject her with a syringe, probably a tranquilliser.

The two hurried towards Angel. Once their Eris kicked the Eraser, holding the tranquilliser, in the head. She heard a snap and his body fell limp to the ground. Eris saw Iggy taking on the two Erasers as she helped Angel up. The two were just about to help Iggy when more Erasers appeared. The three were tremendously outnumbered. Eris punched one in the stomach and he stumbled. She glanced over her shoulder at Iggy to find an Eraser jabbing a needle in his arm, "Iggy!" she screamed. She turned as an Eraser kicked her. She felt something jab into her arm. "Angel, run, get the flock." Angel nodded and ran through the crowd. She eventually found the flock and took them back to where Eris and Iggy were. The two were nowhere to be found. "Have they taken them back to the School?" Gazzy asked quietly. "I don't know," Max answered.

"Listen to me," Max began pushing the group (or what was remaining) into a tight circle. "The most probable situation is that Eris and Iggy are at 'Dad's' place..." There were several nervous shuffles as Max continued, "... I know what we have to do to get them and I know I promised not to take you back there, so I won't hold it against you if you choose to stay behind." Fang however stepped forward, "We're with you Max," he said, "all the way." Tears sprung from Max's eyes as they all placed their hands one on top of each other in the middle of the circle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Don't own Kim Possible **

Eris opened and surveyed the area around her. She was in a cage. Damn. Iggy was to her left in another cage still unconscious. She groaned and sat up. It had been you since she had been in a cage, but unfortunately she was back in one and dreading every moment. Just because it ad been a while, didn't mean she had forgotten about the experiments. And she definitely hadn't forgotten what the Erasers did to experiments; after all she was haunted by the memories every waking minute.

Her eyes searched the room for someway to escape. The door creaked open and she willed herself to become invisible. As the footsteps neared, Iggy stirred and sat up. He looked at Eris and smiled, she smiled back. An Eraser peered into her cage puzzled. "Where is she?" he asked. He bashed Eris' cage. "Where is she?" he asked again. "What do you mean? She's right there!" Iggy shouted trying to keep the Eraser from bashing Eris' cage anymore.

"Don't play smart with me boy," the Eraser growled, "Now where is she?" Iggy thought carefully before responding, "I told you I don't know. I didn't see anything." "Your lying!" Iggy laughed, "I'm blind you idiot, I can't see squat." Although he was unable to see it, Iggy could almost feel the veins throbbing in the Erasers neck.

The Eraser opened Iggy's cage and roughly dragged him out. Slamming him against the wall, the Eraser yelled, "I'll rip your throat out. Now tell me, where is she?!" "I told you, I don't know." The Eraser bared his deadly teeth and let out his claws, holding them only inches from Iggy's throat. "Don't," Eris shouted, "I'm here, in the cage." He stared at the cage confused then a smile came across his face. "Jeb will be very pleased with this." The Eraser shoved Iggy back his cage and left. "Oh no," Iggy whispered under his breath. "Who's Jeb? Is he talking about Jeb Batchelder?"

"Wow. So this is where Eris lived," Nudge said in amazement at the sight of the huge house in front of the flock. "Keep quiet and follow me," Max whispered. Max led the flock around the side of the house and through a window. "Where do you think they'll be?" Fang asked. "Probably in the dungeon," Max answered. They nodded and followed her silently through the house to the dungeon. They crept into the dungeon. "Eris, Iggy are you here?" Angel whispered but she received no answer. The door slammed shut leaving the flock in utter darkness. Max ran to the door and bashed it. "You wont get out." a voice said then chuckled, "I'll be back to have a chat with you later." the voice said.

Several hours later the flock were still sitting in the dark (literally) as to what was going on and who was the voice behind door number one. Max however has a fair idea about who was behind it all. _Dad, _she really had to find another name for him. Dad was just plain creepy. How about ...Dr Dracon. He was evil. He sure caused a lot of problems for Kim Possible and this guy was causing a more than annoying itch for her. Dr Dracon, yeah it could work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The door at the top of the stairs opened. A figure stood in the doorway for a moment then walked down the stairs. At first Max thought it was Dr Dracon but as her eyes adjusted to the light more detail was revealed of the figure. IT had a muscular build and was rather handsome. An Eraser. As he reached the bottom of the staircase another Eraser appeared. The youngsters of the flock scuttled over to Max for protection. The Erasers positioned themselves at one side of the room, each opposite the other. Dr Dracon entered the dungeon with a smile on his face. "Where's Eris?" he asked casually. "What?" Max asked. "Where's my daughter?" "She's not your daughter." Max snarled. "She is. No matter what she says or thinks. Now where is she?"

"I could askyou the same question." Max spat. "Don't play coy with me!" he yelled. "Where is she?" he signaled to one of the Erasers. The Eraser walked over 5o Max and grabbed Angel-pulling her out of Max's grasp. Max was about to yell but Dr Dracon cut her off. "No harm will fall upon her if you tell me where Eris is." "I don't know!" Max screamed, "All I know is that Erasers were trying to get Angel Eris saw them and she and Iggy went to save Angel and the ended up getting caught. We came here thinking that we would find them." Max told him all that she knew.

When she had finished telling Dr Dracon what she knew, Max took a step towards the Eraser holding Angel. However she was pulled back. Not by an Eraser or Dr Evil but Fang. Max almost turned to slap him until she saw the reaction of Dr Dracon's face. He clearly didn't like what he had been told and was looking ...what's the word?...pissed off.

Eris and Iggy sat quietly in their cages as an Eraser patrolling the corridor, glancing at Eris every time he passed. She would smile smartly and was always pleased with his reaction when he would snarl and continue down the corridor. The swinging doors burst open and Jeb entered looking very delighted, "I thought I'd never see the day when you're in a cage again." Jeb smirked as he spoke to Eris, "One of the Erasers inform me that you have a surprising ability."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Eris asked rudely, not really caring if he answered or not. "Everything, it seems our experiments are becoming more advanced," he informed her. "What, are you afraid they'll over throw you?" Iggy asked. Jeb chuckled, "Quite the opposite," Jeb stated. "Would you show me?" he asked Eris. "Why would I?" she asked rudely. "Because if you don't something unfortunate may just happen to your new friends," he stated. "No!" she whispered. "Yes," Jeb said. Eris willed herself to become invisible and when Jeb's eyes widened she presumed that she was invisible. "Amazing," Jeb muttered then walked out of the room, leaving them in silence.

"So what do you think he meant about it being the opposite?" Iggy asked. Eris sighed, "I don't know, maybe he's going to use us for something." "What, like an army?" Iggy smiled. "Yeah probably," Eris agreed in humour, "what do you think they'd call us... Mutants in Arms..." "Nah," Iggy chuckled, "I was thinking something more along the lines of 'Kids with Guns oh and we've got wings... who knew. They may have a problem with putting it together though. It'll be like "Hey we're the KWGOAWGWWK... and we're here to kill you with our crazy mutant powers and massive wings". Eris released a short burst of laughter. It felt good to laugh. True, they were mutants in a cage, but sitting with Iggy alone made it almost worthwhile.

Max banged on the heavy door and shouted threats and cursed at the Erasers outside. When Dr Dracon and his Erasers had left they had taken Angel with them. "Don't you hurt her, you bastards," Max screamed. One of the Erasers chuckled. "This must be so amusing!" Max yelled sarcastically. "Max, maybe you should calm down," Fang said quietly from behind her. "Calm down?! Don't you tell me to calm down Flyboy!" She yelled at him.

Suddenly, Angel screamed. "I swear, I'll rip your arms off if you touch her!" Max threatened and threw her weight on the door in hope that it might open. And surprisingly it did. "Will you shut up?!" An Eraser yelled in her face. She wasn't the slightest bit fazed by the growling Eraser, "Where's Angel?" "Your precious little twirp is fine. Now will you shut up!" He slammed the door closed in her face. She kicked it in frustration, then yelled in pain and grabbed her foot. "So Mr. Calm, what do you suppose we should do now?" Max asked Fang. "Well I think you've finally realised that yelling won't get you anywhere," Fang said and Max glared at him through the darkness. "You two knock it off already, we need a plan," Nudge said silencing Max and Fang's further argument.

**Review if you want more added. Will not add unless reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ethan," Jeb Batchelder called as the man who had been funding their 'experiments' for many years now entered the room. "Jeb," Ethan answered in reply, "it's been a while, hasn't it?" "Too long, too long". Bother men where not entirely fond of each other, but if they were to live among each other conducting their 'experiments' then they had to learn to get along. Ethan with his funding and money, Jeb with his brains and knowledge. "So I hear you have a proposition for me," Ethan said. "I do, I do," Jeb replied, "It seems you have something of mine and I yours". Ethan merely nodded. "This way," Jeb directed him, "we shall continue this discussion in the other room."

The two men entered the room and took seats opposite each other at a table. "Lets get down to business," Ethan said plainly, "You have Eris and I want her back. Lucky for me, I have something you want, Max and her pathetic flock. I'll make you a deal, you give me Eris and I'll give you the flock, all of them," Jeb stared at him, thinking then smiled, "I have a deal for you and you're going to take it whether you like it or not." "What makes you think that." "Because you'll have no other choice," Ethan glared at Jeb who grinned back.

"I do not respond well to threats Jeb," Ethan said as he stared strongly into the man opposite him, eyes. "Then do not think of it as a threat," Jeb replied, "merely a business proposition." Ethan folded his arms tightly across his chest and waited. After several seconds of silence he grew frustrated. "Well, he said, "are you going to fill me in or not." Jeb uncrossed his legs and leant forward. "Here is my... um proposition... I will return Eris to you in return for the other half of my flock. As this mistake of yours has corrected itself I am willing to let you off for a smaller price. All you have to do is..." Ethan stared open eyed as Jeb filled him in on his 'business proposition'.

Eris swore she could hear her dad's voice. She turned to Iggy. "Can you hear that?" She asked and Iggy nodded. Eris strained to hear the conversation "... Eris... back... flock... deal." Those four words were enough for Eris to tell that her dad wanted her back. The door opened and Jeb and Ethan walked in, they stopped in front of Eris' cage. "We've come to an arrangement, Jeb started. "You're coming home Eris," her dad finished. Jeb unlocked her cage and she got our. "Come now," her dad said. "No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me your deal," she said. Jeb and her dad exchanged looks. "She's your daughter, you tell her," Jeb said. "Okay," her dad sighed...

"I will not agree to this!" Eris yelled at her dad grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out the door. "You don't have a choice," her dad said through clenched teeth, "I am you're father and you're coming home." "That hell hole isn't my home," she struggled against him, but he was surprisingly strong. They were outside the door when she finished her sentence, "And you're not my father." The pair froze; Eris knew that she had said something he didn't like. And after it had slipped from her mouth she wished she hadn't said it. His dark eyes stared at her, they were full of anger and rage, but there was hidden sadness. She had never actually said it to his face before and now realised that he was heart-broken.

"Oops," Eris mumbled. Ethan ignored her and dragged her down the hall. By the time they reached the car she had given up protesting. The hour drive back to the house was filled with an awkward silence, not even one word was muttered. Once they had arrived her dad walked into the house and she followed him. "Come with me," he ordered. Eris nodded; she knew where she was going. She would sit in that dark room for days, her only visitors Erasers. Her dad pushed her into the dungeon and she noticed that there were others there with her.

"Eris," Max said slowly as she saw the frightened girl trip almost automatically as she was pushed roughly into the darkened dungeon. "Max," Eris whispered back urgently. "We're all here," Max informed her, "well most of us anyway..." It was then Eris noticed that Angel was not with them. And of course Iggy was still back at the school. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought of Iggy. He was back at the home he had been almost dying to escape from and now her was all alone. However now was a time for her to ready herself for an escape and leave this place, her fake father behind forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Max had the flock walk around the dungeon, kicking the walls for a weak point or maybe even a secret passage way. "I've been in here a million times before. Trust me, Max, there is no way out. I've tried every possible was," stood in the middle of the room speaking to Max who didn't appear to be listening but really was. "It's a dungeon, Eris, there's bound to be a way out. Haven't you seen movies?" Max smiled. She paused as she passed the stairs leading up to the door. "But Movies aren't real, if they were I would have been out of here long ago," Eris answered sadly.

Max looked to where Eris was standing with sad eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Eris shook her head, "Don't feel sorry for me. Iggy is still at the school." The flock fell silent. "Where's Angel?" Eris said trying to begin a conversation. "The Erasers and Dr Dracon-" "Who's Dr Dracon?" Eris asked puzzled, cutting Max off. "Your dad, anyway they took her a few hours or mabe even a day, it's really easy to lose track of time in this darkness, after we came here. I don't know what they;re doing to her but we'll stop them, Max ended her little speech on a determined note.

With new found determination the children began scowering the dungeon floor, walls, ceiling and corners. No pebble was left unturned as the frantically completed their search. However as the hours wore by (not that they could tell considering Max's watch was blown to bits several months ago as Iggy's and Gazzy's latest timer) the flock grew more and more agitated. Several arguments had erupted and on more than one occasion Fang had sworn loud enough to receive a sharp blow to the shoulder from Max. Finally they admitted bitter defeat that there was no other way out of the dungeon except for the door they had come through and one by one hey slowly lay down exhausted on the cold hard marble floor.

Again the door opened and six Erasers entered along with Dr Dracon. He wore a huge grin on his face, making the flock uneasy. "What do you want?" Eris snarled, each words showing how much she hated him. "Don't be so rude, Eris," Dr Dracon said, "I would hate to hurt you in the last moments you will ever have with your... friends." "No!" Eris screamed as an Eraser grabbed Gazzy rather roughly. Max went to attack the Eraser, but was grabbed by another one. She struggled, but was jabbed with a tranquilizer. Eris was about to join the fight when she was dragged up the stairs and out the door by an Eraser followed by Dr Dracon.

Eris tried her best to escape from the Eraser's strong grip. "I don't care where you lock me up, Ill get out then save them and you'll never see me again!" her dad and the Eraser locked her in her room. She continued yelling and screaming long after they had left. Tears of hatred and frustration slid down her cheeks. She hated her dad. Eris knew there was no point trying to escape right now, there were Erasers outside her door and the window. She sat on her bed waiting, her dad would eventually come to see her.

Iggy lay shivering in the cold iron cage that had been his home for more than half his life. He though he would be used to it. He thought being alone would not bother him... he was wrong. It had been almost 9 hours since Eris had been taken by her father. In that time he had been left... neglected. No one bothered to come feed him or perform tests on him, which was kind of a good thing. However the number of times he heard Jeb harp on about how important the flock was to him, made him wonder if being left alone was another test. His brain was a dangerous thing when he had nothing to do. He kept going over the week's events in his mind. Somehow he felt as though it was his fault. He should have protected Eris. He shouldn't have let her father take her. She should have done something more, anything more.

Suddenly, he heard a noise outside. Through the years he had been blind. His other senses had become super. Almost inhuman. And now even as he as lying half asleep in his cage, he could hear the small vibrations outside. Even before the lab door swing open he could tell who it was going to be. That smarmy smug bounce in his steps as he paraded down the corridor. Only one person he knew with that sort of walk. The bastard himself, Jeb Batchelder.

Jeb entered the corridor and stopped in front of Iggy's cage. Iggy didn't bother to sit up nor could he be bothered to move, he had no energy to. It had been a long time since he had eaten and was starving. "You must be lonely," Jeb stated, "Don't worry, your flock will be joining you soon." At the mention of the flock Iggy lifted his head. He would no longer lay alone in the silence that was slowly killing him inside. Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and... Eris. But reality sunk in again, Eris wouldn't come back, her father had her now. Even with the flock with him, they were still at the school and there was a slim chance they would escape this time.

Iggy listened as Jeb walked off and once again he was alone. Hours later he heard more footsteps and he instantly knew that the flock was here. He heard them be put in their old cages and the people who had brought them there walk off. "Are you okay Iggy?" Nudge asked quietly. "Yeah, what about you guys?" He asked. "We're fine, but I'm not sure about Angel." "What happened to her?" "They took her away from us neatly as soon as we got to Eris' place," Max said. "Why were you there?" Iggy asked. "We thought you would be there," she answered him.

"Why would you think that?" Iggy asked. "Because we knew Dr Dracon..." Fang began. "Wait who?" Iggy said. "Oh um Eris' dad. Yeah we call him Dr D now," Fang mouth curved into a silent O. He still felt really bad. But seeing (theoretically of course) the flock had lifted his spirits. "So what's the plan Max," he asked. Although he couldn't see it, he could almost fell Max's eyes roll towards Fang for an answer. "So I guess there's no plan then..." "Sorry Ig," Max yawned, "but I can barely stay awake lat alone plan the great escape".


	15. Chapter 15

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Eris was sitting silently on her bed, waiting for the inevitable. Her bedroom door opened and the devil himself walked in. He sat on the end of the bed as she stared at him. "I know you were angry when you said those words, but you really hurt me," he said. Eris frowned at his unusual behaviour. "What? Have you finally decided to have a heart to heart? Well it's a bit too late for that," Eris stood up and walked to her locked window. She could see the Erasers ready to pounce if she tried to escape and could imagine their excitement when her dad would let them drag her down to the dungeon. Her dad marched up behind her and grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "I'm trying to talk to you. I want to start over, but if you are going to be like this I _will_ throw you in the dungeon and let the Erasers have their fun."

"It's a bit late to start over. You pretended that I didn't exist; you let those Erasers torture me. How can you expect me to just forgive you?" Eris clenched her fists. "I regret that now. While you were gone I realised how much you mean to me. I'm truly sorry." Eris raised her eyebrows and watched as he left the room. Eris didn't know whether to trust him or not.

She sat back down on the bed and began to think. All those years the Erasers beat her and he didn't raise a finger. Of course she wasn't even sure anymore if he was her father. She was so confused. How could she trust him after what he'd done? How could he expect her to forgive and forget and play happy family? His sudden change of heart had to be a test. A cruel twist that would test her in someway or another. Yes that's all it was. That's all she would believe it to be.

The even sound of Jeb's leather shoes hitting the cold, hard, sterilised tiles as he casually strolled down the corridor towards their cages waked the flock. "You got any C4?" Gazzy whispered to Iggy in the cage next to him. "No, they took it all off me." "_All_ of it?" Gazzy asked slyly. "Yeah. "Oh," Gazzy said disappointed. Iggy shifted in his cage and took off his shoe, "Wait, I think there's a little." He felt around in his shoe and a smile appeared, as he felt a little squarish solid at the toe. "I have some, but not enough. Do you have any?"

Gazzy checked his pockets but was unsuccessful in finding any there. "Nah, I haven't got any. Have you got enough to at least blow Jeb up?" he asked. "Nope I have enough to open one cage," Iggy answered. The two fell silent as Jeb reached the flocks cages. "How are my experiments today?" he asked. "Well I can think of a million better situations that I've been in," Max spat. "Well it's good to see you attitude always remains in tact," Jeb smiled. "What are you here for?" Max asked.

Jeb smiled broadly, "Can't a guy just visit his favourite experiments without all the questions?" "In your case," Max said, "NO chance in hell." Jeb's smile vanished, "You have caused me much trouble over the years Maximum..." Max bowed awkwardly in her cage. "... I was hoping you would cooperate just this once," Jeb concluded ignoring her bow. Max blinked several times before smiling sweetly. "Sure boss," she said innocently, "Do you want me to hold out my arm while you take some samples or perhaps you would prefer me to kiss you feet?"

---------------------------------------

Eris watched as the Erasers guarding her window walked inside - following orders. This opened a world of oppotunatity and she gladly accepted her chance to escape. She tried to open the window, but it didn't move. After jiggling it furiously for a few minutes she concluded that it wasn't going to open. Plan B, she decided. She wrapped her fist in her sheet she had stripped off her bed She clenched her fist and took deep steady breaths. "Okay," she whispered, "Here goes nothing." With all her strength, she drew her fist back and threw it forward. The glass cracked. "Damn," she moaned, "stupid bullet-proof glass."

Eris continued to punch the window. The crack in the glass grew bigger and eventually the glass gave way, smashing into tiny pieces. Eris jumped through the window, uncurled her wings and flew off in the direction of the School. She knew that she had to be fast, it wouldn't be long before the Erasers returned and found the broken glass and followed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jebs face grew darker as he stared deeply into Max's eyes. He had picked up on her sarcasm and was becoming increasingly stressed about her continuous reluctance to cooperate. How could she complete her mission if she kept acting like a spoilt child. It seemed almost comical now that she, such a perfect creation, could have a fatal flaw. Ignorance. He gave one last filthy look at the 'flock' before turning on hell and striding from the room.

Eris knew how to get to the School... in a car, getting there by flight was a different matter. So she followed the roads, which took longer, but it was the only way she knew. With the wind blowing through her hair and no bars or Erasers in sight Eris felt free, like there wasn't a care in the world. Then reality sunk in and she knew the flock were suffering. Right now she could fly off into the distance and say goodbye to all her troubles, but she couldn't. She couldn't leave the flock at the mercy of those sadistic bastards. She just couldn't.

By the time Eris had arrived at the school the sun was beginning to set. In the dull light, Eris could just make out many guards and as Max told her last time the broke in "The place was built to keep experiments in. not out". Eris swept down and landed beside the huge building. She crept through an unlocked door and began searching for her friends. This is one of those times when a plan is really handy, Eris thought. Too bad I wasn't smart enough to think of that before, she thought as she ducked into a shadow to hide from a passing Eraser. Now which way to go?

Eris continued walking down the white corridor. There were several closed black doors to her left and right. She tried all of them before realising that they were probably all going to be locked. Considering this was a secret high tack place. It's not like there was going to be a massive sign saying, "ERIS, RESCUE THIS WAY". Eris was beginning to become annoyed. She suddenly realised how stupid it was to burst in without any plan. She was sure a million (more or less) Erasers were about to burst from the locked (wink wink) doors and rip her limb from limb. What a lovely thought. And wouldn't you know it. As soon as she turned the corner she was faced with more than six hungry Erasers. "Shit."

"Hello, little birdie," one of them snarled. Eris immediately began running in the opposite direction. The Erasers laughed, "She thinks she can get away," They them all began to morph and hurtle after her, beginning the hunt. Eris skidded to a stop at the end of the corridor. It spilt into two corridors, going in opposite direction. She chose right. She was halfway down it when one of the doors opened and an Eraser stepped out. It was too late for her to stop and she ran into hi,. He had been expecting her and grabbed her shoulders and held her tight. As she looked up at his face her eyes filled with disbelief. "Josh?" She though he was going to help her, but she soon discovered he was definitely not. The other Erasers turned the corner baring their teeth. Josh smiled at the leader, "Settle down Wolverine, I got her".

Eris swung her leg and managed to kick Josh in the shin. He was stunned for a second but that was all Eris needed. She was out of his grasp and heading for the other Erasers. She punched the first Eraser in the jaw then kneed him in the stomach. She took down two of the Erasers before she was once again pinned down. She felt something jab into her arm, which she guessed was a tranquilliser. Her guess was correct and a few seconds later she was plunged into darkness.

Eris lifted her head and groaned loudly. It felt as though a gorilla had just played boxing with her skull. She began to pull herself into sitting position before realising that her arm was completely numb. As she raised and dropped her floppy hand she swore under her breath. It was just the thing she needed. She could almost imagine herself standing in front of blood thirsty Erasers saying, "Stop... I have a floppy arm and I know how to use it," Yeah, it would make them run for the hills for ure. (roll eyes here)

She observed the room around her. There was one exit, a door in front of her. There were no windows or air vent, which made her think where the air would come from. Maybe they want to suffocate me? She thought. The door opened and Jeb walked in, "You're becoming a nuisance," he said, "breaking into the School and trying to save the flock." Eris stared at him blankly, "Your point being?" "Your attitude needs adjusting, but that can be fixed," Jeb smiled and left. As soon as the door had closed the lights switched off. And four Erasers walked in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Yay, just like old times, Eris thought miserably to herslef as an Eraser picked her up by her hair and them threw her intot he wall. Eris groaned in pain as she slid to the ground. But this wasn't going to be like old times, this time she wasn't goign to let the Erasers push her around. This time she was going to fight back. Eris got to her feet a knew found determination fueling her.

A tall broad Eraser ran at her with his arms stretched out in front. He was slightly drooling at the corners of his mouth (ewww). However, Eris was ready for him. She ducked moments before he reached her and gave him a hard soccer punch right in the stomach. The Eraser groaned and fell to the floor. In her moment of triumph, Eris misjudged the second Eraser pelting towards her and felt the sting as he slammed his 200 kg body into her back. She fell awkwardly to the floor and tasted blood in her mouth as her head made contact with the concrete floor.

He held her down as another Eraser inserted a needle into her skin. At fisrt she thought it was a tranquilliser, but as the Eraser let go of her and she tried to move she soon discovered that she couldn't. Her entire body was paralysed. She panicked as she tried to move but she remained limp. The Erasers laughed as her breaths quickened with frustration. The door opened and another Eraser with a glass container entered. Inside was a spider. The Erasers' laughs became even more tormenting as one of them placed a spider on Eris. Her eyes when wide with fear and tears escaped her eyes as the memory she had fought so hard to prevent, had returned.

She felt the spider's hairy body as it slowly crawled up her arm, looking for the best place to sink it's fangs inot her. Eris tried to squirm, she tried to move her arm and brush the spider away. The spider reached her shoulder and dug in it's fangs into her skin. she screamed out and the Erasers mocking laughs began again. Tears streaked down her cheeks, Eris felt utterly helpless. She wished that the Erasers would just kill her, it would be better than this misery.

However the Erasers didn't think like this. They prefered to watch people in pain and suffering rather than to get it over and done with. It was the only way they got their kicks. Their relly disturbing kicks. Eris continued to cry silently as the furry legs of the spider traced every crease over her body. It was amazing that she could kick Eraser butt like it was nothing but a chore. However when it came to her eight legged friend she would fully freak. Even without the paralysing tranquilliser, Eris felt she would still be lying frozen on the floor full of fear.

After a while of torture the Eraser became bored when she would no longer scream in fear. One picked her powerless body up and carried her to a long corridor. Half way down, he opened a cage and threw her in. "Your father will be here to get you soon," the Eraser grumbled and left.

Eirs stared at the top of the cage, as she nowhere else to look. "Eris?" The voice sounded like Max. "Eris!" the voice repeated, "Eris, you alright?" Eris tried to reply, but it was impossible. "Oh my god, what'd they do to you?" Nudge shouted concerned. "What? What's wrong?" Iggy asked ver concerned. "Eris.. is.. is.. I think she's paralysed."


	18. Chapter 18

Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Eris wished she could open her mouth and comfort her fretting friends, but she couldn't. All she could do was lie there. After about an hour of lying there with an incredibly itchy nose, Eris began to fell pins and needles in her arms and legs. She chose to take this as a good sign and hoped that she would soon be able to move again. Finally Eris was able to sit up and scratched her nose. "Hey Eris can move," Gazzy yelled as Eris furiously scratched her nose. The rest of the flock looked at Eris. "What happened?" Max asked.

Eris opened and closed her mouth a few times to regain feeling in her lips before she began talking, "I escaped from my 'dads' and flew here to try and get you guys out. Obviously that was a bug success... sorry." "Hey it's not your fault," Iggy said. "Yeah, I mean we would never expect you to try and do all of this on your own," Max concluded. "Thanks," Eris mumbled feeling somewhat relieved. "So sorry to burst the happy bubble," Fang interrupted, "But what are we gonna do now?" "What we do best," Max smiled, "escape..."

"This might help," Eris searched her pockets and pulled out a key. Max's jaw dropped, "How'd you get that?" Eris smiled wryly, "I took it from one of the Erasers pockets... before they paralysed me. I thought it might come in handy. "We'll never know if we don't try," Iggy comforted Eris' doubt. She nodded and slid her arm through the bars. She hadn't eaten for a while so she was basically skin and bones, making her arms fit through easily.

Eris put the key in the lock hole and began to jingle the key around. After a could of seconds the lock clicked open. "Sweet it worked," Gazzy smiled. Eris opened the door to her cage and an alarm went off. She hurried to unlock the others' cages. She was onto the last cage when Erasers burst through the door at the end of the corridor. Eris opened the door to Gazzy's cage while the rest of the flock charged at the Erasers. Once Gazzy was out of the cage he and Eris ran to help the others. Everything went in slow motion; first there was nothing but the screams of the flock as they ran forward. Then the Erasers joined in with their howling as feet and fists attacked them from every direction. You couldn't tell who was winning. And quite honestly, nobody bothered to check. It seemed that the flock however had one small advantage...they were pissed. And not your average 'oh my god you ate the last chocolate' kind of pissed, but the 'you assholes mutated us, tortured us and locked us up' kind of pissed. So after a fierce battle that probably was long awaited by the flock they all stepped over the numerous unconscious Eraser bodies and once again out into the white corridor. However what was awaiting them was far worse then the Eraser battle they had just fought.

Hundreds of morphed Erasers with guns were waiting for them. All of them were drooling with anticipation. And in the lead was Josh. The way he looked at Eris was sickening. Eris backed up behind Max to escape his sight. "Max, what do we do?" Gazzy whispered. "I... I..." Max stuttered and finally admitted defeat, "I don't know." The flock's eyes widened and glanced at Max terrified. How could their leader not know? Josh launched himself at Eris; fortunately Max was in the way and kicked him in the head. He didn't let it stop him. He regained his composure and dived around Max and pinned Eris to the ground. As they both fell to the ground, all Eris could see was his yellow - stained teeth and could only smell his gut-wrenching stench. In fear, she screamed at the top of her lungs and something happened.

Everyone froze as a huge force field erupted from Eris. Josh and the Erasers flew away, hitting the walls and falling unconscious. The flock remained unharmed and stared in amazement at Eris. She smiled wryly at them and carefully stood up. She swung a bit and placed her hand on her forehead, "I don't fell so good," she slurred. Her eyes closed and her body collapsed. "Eris," Iggy yelled when he heard her body hit the floor. He ran to her and feet her pulse. She was still alive. "Come on, we've got to leave before more Erasers come," Max urged. Iggy gently picked Eris up, bridal style, and followed the sound of the flock's footsteps.


	19. Chapter 19

Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Nineteen **

Eris woke several hours later. She was lying beside a crackling fire. The flocks concerned faces were all looking at her. Eris inspected her surroundings to find that she was in a clearing in the woods. Eris groaned and sat up. "Are you okay?" Max asked concerned. "Yeah, but how did I get here?" "Iggy carried you," Max told her. Eris frowned, she couldn't remember being with the flock at the School. "Have you always been able to do that?" Nudge asked in awe. "Do what? The last thing I remember was arguing with my dad," Eris told her. "Eris, you saved us. Don't you remember anything?" Iggy asked gently. Eris shook her head, _what's going on?_ She thought miserably.

The rest of the flock exchanged worried glances all around. Each of them was shocked by the new events that had unfurled. Max reached across and gripped Eris' shaking hand. She held it tightly and smiled into the other girl's crystal eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?" Fang asked quietly. Eris closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Being at my dads place," she whispered, "with all the Erasers..." "Do you remember escaping or flying to the School," Iggy urged. Eris gripped her head as a shooting pain shot through her temple. "What about being paralysed..." Max asked. Still the pain erupted through her skull.

"Do you remember the force field?" Nudge asked. Eris could no longer tell who was asking the question. She could only hear words.

"Dad..."

"Escape..."

"School..."

"Flying..."

I became too much for her. The pain was excruciating. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell... so she did.

Iggy hugged her and stroked her head. "Shh, it's okay," he comforted her as tears streamed down her face. "I can't take it!" she cried. "I can't take it anymore, it hurts... it HURTS!" she screamed. Fang pulled a needle out of his pocket and advanced towards Eris. "What are you doing?" Max asked, slightly backing away from the needle. It was clear Fang didn't like the needle either, when his hand began shaking. "It's a sedative, I snatched it from the School before we left," He said and looked at Max for permission to continue. Max nodded. "Iggy you're going to have to hold her still," Max said. Iggy nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around the terrified Eris.

Fang moved towards Eris and inserted the needle in her arm. Eris flinched and soon calmed down and stopped crying. She curled up in a little ball and closed her eyes. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Max asked. "I don't know," Fang shook his head. "Just give her some time, she probably just needs to rest," Iggy said and Max nodded. The last thing Eris remember before she fell into a dark sleep was Iggy's soft hand stroking her hair whispering, "It's okay."

Eris awoke several hours later to the smell of cooking meat. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. She saw Max and Fang in deep discussion over by a far tree. Nudge and Gazzy were entertaining themselves with a game of ISpy. And Iggy was sweating away over the roaring fire, cooking what looked like a rat. Oh goody. Eris smiled to herself. This was her new family. As crazy and mutated as it was, she knew this is where she belonged.

"Have a good rest, Sleeping Beauty?" Iggy asked as he sat down next to her. "How long was I out?" Eris said groggily. "I don't know. A long time?" Eris looked down at her shoulder where the spider had bitten her, but was oblivious to where it came from. It had turned a deep purple with a slightly yellow tinge. Now that she thought of it, it actually stung. So she tried not to think about it. "Come on, food's ready," Iggy called and stood to serve the food. Eris had already forgotten about her bite and accidentally used the same arm to levee herself off the ground. She let out a whimper and collapsed on the ground. "Oh my god, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Iggy asked as he ran to her aid. "It's nothing, just my shoulder. "Iggy ran his gentle fingers over then bite. Eris bit her lip as his fingers came in contact with her skin. "Max, have a look at this," Iggy called behind him. Max ran over and saw the bite, "Wow." "Looks like a spider bite, a poisonous one," Max jumped when Fang suddenly spoke from behind her.

"I think we should get someone to check it our," Max stated. "And what doctor are you gong to do that?" Fang asked. Max thought for a moment, "What about Dr Martinez?" she suggested. "Sounds good," Iggy agreed then he turned to Eris, "Are you able to fly there?" he asked. "I think so," Eris replied. "When are we going?" she asked Max. "As soon as we pack up," Max said then began packing what little belongings they had. "What about Angel?" Nudge and Gazzy asked. Max knelt down in front of them and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry guys, but Angel going to have to wait. If Eris doesn't get help soon, she could die." The children nodded glumly and started to help to pack.

Five minutes later they had taken off and were flying in the direction of Dr Martinez's house. After twenty minutes of silent flying Eris began to feel feverish. Her muscles began to ache and her eyes started to water. She couldn't breathe properly and she fell unconscious. No longer flapping her wings, she plummeted towards the ground. Fang swooped down after her and caught her, then returned back to the flock. "She's unconscious," he informed the flock. "Should we stop or keep going?" Nudge asked. "Are you able to carry her?" Max asked Fang and he nodded. The flock continued their journey to Dr Martinez's house with Fang carrying the unconscious Eris.

Eris woke hours later in an unknown bed. She began to panic but, when she saw Iggy, she calmed down. "What happened?" she asked. "You did a 'Max'." Iggy stated. Eris frowned, "What's a Max?" she questioned. "Fall out of the sky and have Fang catch you," Iggy informed her. "Oh," Eris said, "Sorry."

"Hey don't be," Fang added sarcastically, "I'm used to catching falling people. Comes with the territory." Max gave Fang a sharp nudge in the ribs to shut him up. "How do you feel now?" she asked. Eris rubbed her arm where the spider had bit her. "I don't know," she replied, "I mean, I feel fine. But when I was flying I just felt so out of it. I felt like I had just been in a fight with a pack of Erasers and then next thing I know I'm laying here... Speaking of here," she continued, "Where are we?" "Oh," Max said suddenly flushed, "we're at Dr Martinez's place. She's sort of a doctor, but for animals." "She's a vet," Iggy clarified. "Oh and why are we here?" Eris asked. "Well I thought that was obvious," Max replied squinting her eyes, "We're here for you..."

There was a knock on the door and Dr Martinez entered. "How are we?" she asked Eris, "Feeling better?" "I am a matter of fact, so think we better be-" Eris sat up and placed her feet on the floor. Dr Martinez stopped her and pushed her back on the bed, "But you are not. You have extremely poisonous venom running through your body. I'm surprised you haven't died yet," Dr Martinez paused and shined a light in Eris' eyes. "I've never seen anyone, human or animal, react to a spider bite like that. I've looked up all side effects of spider bites, poisonous and non-poisonous, and none match your reaction. It's hard to treat you if I don't know what spider bit you."

"Probably one of the bastard whitecoats' experiments," Fang whispered to Max. "What?" Dr Martinez turned around. "Nothing," Max answered and elbowed Fang in the ribs again. Dr Martinez turned back to Eris, "Umm, Eris when I was examining you, I noticed more bites. Old ones," she paused for a moment and took a breath, "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Eris glanced at Max, who shrugged her shoulders. "No." Eris answered quietly and stared at the ceiling.

An awkward silence fell over the group each was unsure of what to say. I'm just going to take a sample of blood, okay?" Dr Martinez said gently. Eris nodded and Dr Martinez retrieved a needle from her bag then walked towards Eris. Eris flinched as Dr Martinez inserted the needle into her arm, "It's okay," Dr Martinez assured her. Eris relaxed slightly and Dr Martinez withdrew the needle. "All done," she said as she placed a bandaid on Eris' arm. The front door opened and the flock heard the door slam shut, "I'm home!" a voice echoed through the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Twenty**

The flock and Dr Martinez waited silently for the girl to walk through to the bedroom where they were standing. The minute she walked through the door, Ella's mouth dropped. She then shrieked in delight and ran forward to hug Max.

Gazzy, however, was staring blankly at the two girls yelling and laughing together. Fang caught his eye and shrugged 'Girl stuff'.

"So where have you been? What have you done? How have you been?" Ella exclaimed through panting breaths from all her yelling.

Max smiled softly and sat down on the bed next to a shocked Eris. "Around... the usual... and can't complain," she answered Ella kept smiling until her eyes rested on Eris.

"I'm Ella," she said, "Ella Martinez."

Eris looked the girl up and down before nodding her head, "Eris... umm... lets just stick to Eris."

That night, all nine of them sat around the table for dinner. Dr Martinez had given Eris some antibiotics for her body to fight off the poison, hopefully. Eris was feeling better, so Dr Martinez took it as a good sign.

Later when Eris was feeling better, Eris and Iggy walked outside together – hand in hand. They sat down on the front porch together. Eris rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at the full moon.

"It's so magical," Eris mumbled.

"Umm, I guess it would be."

Eris flinched; she kept forgetting that Iggy was blind.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

Iggy shrugged, "It's okay. You get use to it."

"Guys dinner's ready!" Dr Martinez called from inside.

"Yeah!" Eris called back. She sighed and was about to stand up. Iggy grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She felt his lips touch hers as Iggy kissed her.

"Guys, are you coming or not?" Max appeared in the doorway. "Wow," she mumbled when she saw them.

The two pulled back from the kiss, blushing madly.

"Yeah, we're coming," Iggy mumbled.

* * *

"Ohh, food," Nudge cried as Dr Martinez served dinner. "Edible food. Food that's _not_ rat." she took a bite.

"Well, I wouldn't bet on that," Fang flashed one of his rare smiles. Nudge spat the food back out.

"Don't do that!" she yelled and hit Fang on the arm. Everyone laughed, even Eris. She glanced around the table at everyone. The flock were always on the run and probably always would be, but they were happy. And she was happy with them, even if she had to run for the rest of her life.

Later, Eris was feeling tired, so she decided to hit the sack early. She said goodnight and headed for the room she was sharing with Max. She opened the door and flicked on the light. On her bed was a black spider slowly crawling down the blanket. Eris screamed and the flock came running.

"What's wrong?" Max asked. Eris shakily pointed to the spider on the bed.

"Calm down, it's just a little spider," Fang said.

"Calm down! Don't you tell me to calm down!" Eris yelled.

"Eris, come with me," Max said and guided the frightened girl out of the room.

Max took her into the now empty kitchen and sat her down on a chair.

"Calmed down yet?" she asked carefully. Eris blushed deeply and mumbled an apology. Max waved a hand at the girl.

"Believe me, I've done worse," she said truthfully.

Eris looked up gratefully and smiled. "Thanks Max," she said.

Max was a little taken back at first. Something had just happened between the two girls. A sort of barrier had broken down from them both and now it seemed as though they could speak openly.

"I just can't stand the memories. I try to forget them, but I can't. Everything reminds me of those bastard Erasers." Tears welled in Eris' eyes and she choked on her words.

Max put her arm around Eris' shoulder, "It's okay. I understand. I get nightmares from the School sometimes, but I remember that I have the flock and that they will always be there for me." Eris wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"Just remember we'll always be here for you," Max smiled, comforting Eris, "Always."

Max squeezed Eris slightly then got up and walked to the cookie jar. "Want one?"

Eris nodded eagerly and took the cookie. Dr Martinez entered and caught Max reaching in the jar for more. "Max! You've already had ten today. I think you've had enough."

"I doubt it," Max mumbled and dropped back in her chair.

"_Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?_" Gazzy sang as he entered. "_Max stole the cookie from the cookie jar_."


	21. Chapter 21

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Twenty****-one**

Iggy then Nudge and finally Fang followed Gazzy.

"Spider's gone," he informed them as he walked through the door.

Eris nodded, "Umm... Fang, I'm sorry about before," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'm use to being screamed at," he shrugged and glanced at Max who smiled innocently.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now that there's no spiders in there," Eris yawned. They said goodnight and Eris headed for her bed.

"Do you think that was about more than just the spider?" Fang asked once Eris had left the room.

"I don't know," Max shrugged, "But then again it's not like we know everything that's happened her life now do we!"

"Should someone talk to her about it?" Nudge asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean I could try," Iggy suggested.

"Umm... no offence big guy," Max said, "but us females prefer talking to those of the same sex, especially about how we're feeling."

"Why?" Gazzy asked confused.

"It's a chick thing," Fang said, "Don't ask them to explain it or else we'll be here till next century."

Max poked her tongue out at Fang. "Oh, real mature," he replied smirking slightly.

"Look," Max continued, ignoring Fang's last comment, "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Okay?"

The Flock all nodded their heads and scattered off to the bedrooms. Max turned to leave with them when she felt a tug at her jumper. She turned around to see Gazzy looking up at her. She knelt down to his level and saw that there were tears welling up in his eyes. Max felt a jolt go through her heart. Gazzy had always been her little trooper and to see him so vulnerable made her heart ache.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Gazzy sniffled and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I miss Angel," he mumbled quietly. Max felt another sharp jab inside of her. She missed the little girl so desperately and yet she had tried so hard to be the strong one.

"I miss her too." She whispered before pulling the crying boy into a tight hug.

She picked him up and took him to bed, kissing him on the forehead. As she left the room where Gazzy slept, she turned around and was startled when she found Eris standing behind her. She looked like a little child, the way she looked up at Max as an adult that would provide comfort.

"I can't sleep," she said in a barely audible voice.

Max ushered her outside and sat her on a seat.

"Eris, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just suffering from a slight case of insomnia."

Max knew Eris was lying and persisted the matter, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Eris nodded.

"Then _please _tell me what's wrong? What was with that 'episode' you had earlier? There's more to it than spiders, isn't there?"

Max was practically begging on her knees. Eris turned away, stared out into the dark for a moment then lowered her gaze to her nervously fidgeting hand and sighed.

Eris opened her mouth to confess everything, but she couldn't. She couldn't face all those nightmares again, the horrible spider's fangs, the Eraser's devilish grins and the feeling of being all alone in the world with not one there to help her. She closed her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you anymore. We're here for you, we'll protect you," Max said as though she was reading Eris' thoughts.

Eris gulped, Max was such a good friend, and Eris knew that she would always be there for her. At the though of that Eris burst into tears and hugged Max, Max hugged her back. Eris' tears weren't tears of pain and sorrow, but were now of joy that she had a place where she belonged. Eventually, Eris' tears subsided and she was ready to tell Max everything. She hugged her feet tight up to her chest and breathed our deeply. She looked Max in the eye and began.

"There is more to the spiders than I let on. I guess you know that already. When I was little my Dad, well Ethan, would keep me locked in stone rooms for days. Sometimes I didn't even know when I would be fed next. Erasers where let in almost everyday. Sometimes they wouldn't do anything but taunt me. And other times..." Eris paused and swallowed.

Max held the girl's hand and nodded for her to continue.

Eris sniffled. "Sorry... it just seems like it happened yesterday. Well, Ethan said the sessions were to help me grow stronger. To learn to develop that survival instinct. But I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. To never see that place again. Ethan must have realized that because he called me a failure. So instead of training sessions, I just had beatings from the Erasers."

"And what about the spiders?" Max asked softly. Eris looked to the ground and began to explain.

"When I was _really_ little, Ethan went out and left me alone in the care of the Erasers. They didn't taunt me too much; basically they just locked me in my room. But later, when I was sleeping, they snuck in and put spiders in my bed and everywhere in my room. When I woke up and found them in my bed I screamed and jumped out of bed only to step on more, they climbed up my legs... and...and, "Eris broke down in tears. Max wrapped her arms around Eris and Eris cried on Max's shoulder.

"They were everywhere, Max. I couldn't get out," Eris' voice was muffled by Max's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," Max whispered in Eris' ear. She was amazed that Erasers could be so cruel, and then she remembered that they _were _Erasers. She couldn't even imagine how terrified Eris would have been.

Eris eventually calmed down again. "Now I'm really tired," Eris smiled faintly and Max nodded in agreement.

The two girls headed to their room. Eris lay there silently. Eventually, Eris heard Max's breathing deepen and she knew that she was asleep. Eris closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't, she just didn't feel safe. No matter how many times she told herself that Max would keep her safe she just kept feeling like Erasers were going to burst through the door and guess what happened?

She was right.

* * *

Fang was awoken from his sleep by a sharp-clawed hand clasping him across his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Ari snarling down at him.

"Hello old boy," Ari smiled, "It's been a while." Fang, who had been frozen from shock, began thrashing around.

"Hush now," Ari whispered, "we don't want to wake the others."

Fang's eyes opened wide in horror as he looked across he room and saw Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and even Total out cold with their hands and feet tied together. Surrounding them like guards in a prison were three more Erasers. In seeing them tied up, a thought suddenly crossed Fang's mind. Where was Max? Where was Eris?

* * *

Eris heard a thump in the next room. At first she was tempted to wake Max to check it out, but didn't want to be a baby. She slid from under the sheets and tiptoed to the door. Max stirred and rolled onto her side, making Eris stop and double check that Max was asleep. She was. Eris slowly turned the doorknob and turned the door. Her eyes filled with fear as she came face to face with her worst nightmare. Josh.

He smiled, showing his gorgeous supermodel teeth, "Hi Honey, I'm home."

Eris went to scream, but Josh threw his hand over her mouth and dragged her, kicking, out of the room. Max's eyes flew open when she heard Eris muffled cries for help and jumped to her feet. She was about to yell her Flock awake, but was grabbed from behind and dragged out of the room, following Eris.

Eris struggled against Josh's strong grip. He dragged her down the corridor towards the lounge room. Eris could see Max further up the corridor being dragged by another Eraser. They reached the lounge room. Eris spotted the other members of the Flock. Fang was the only one conscious. Josh threw Eris onto the floor. Two Erasers came and tied her hands and feet. Slowly, she wriggled over to where Iggy was lying. Just his presence next to her made her feel stronger. Eris looked around the room. Max had been thrown into a corner, tied up and gagged. Eris couldn't find Ella or Dr Martinez anywhere in the dark room.

_Where are they? _she thought. Her question was soon answered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**Chapter Twenty****-Two**

"I will be getting my payment now I suppose," a voice called from around the corner.

Max watched in horror as Dr Martinez slinked around into the room and straight up to Ari. She fought back tears of both shock and anger as she watched the woman she would call her Mum make a deal with the Erasers who had hunted her her whole life.

Max wriggled the disgusting cloth gagging her down to her neck. "I trusted you!" she screamed, "we trusted you!"

Dr Martinez turned slowly to face Max. "I know sweetie," she whispered, "and I wish I didn't have to do this, but they are paying good money and Ella and I could really use it."

"You're a traitor, I hate you, I hate you!" Max screamed.

"Come on, Max. Be reasonable," Dr Martinez's face filled with guilt.

"Here," Ari shoved the money at Dr Martinez then smiled, "We'll have them out of here in no time."

Dr Martinez took the money and disappeared down the hallway. An Eraser reached down to pick Max up by her tied hands, but Max swung her legs around and tripped him. He retaliated by back-handing her. Her cheek stung, but didn't show her pain.

Josh walked over to Eris and knelt down beside her. He looped a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "We'll be home soon," he whispered with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Eris spat, "Not now, not ever."

She kicked with her feet and managed to make Josh loose his balance. While he was distracted she concentrated in her mind. Focusing everything she could on the feelings she felt of her Father, the Erasers and now Dr Martinez. She suddenly felt her hands come free and a powerful energy from behind her back.

_We're going to get out_ she thought happily before a blinding light encased the room and she fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Iggy cradled Eris in his arms. It had been hours and she still hadn't woken. Maybe she was dead? Iggy placed his fingers and found a pulse. He calmed down slightly and pushed a lock of hair out of Eris' face.

"Please wake up," he whispered, "Please."

She didn't even move.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and rubbed the side of her motionless face with his thumb. Then there was a noise, she moaned.

"Eris," she said hopefully.

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

"In a cave. The others have gone to get food," he answered.

"You really saved us back there."

"Back where?"

"At Dr Martinez'. Don't you remember?"

"I remember Dr Martinez, but what happened?"

"So you don't remember when we were on the porch and..."

"And what?"

"Never mind, I didn't think you would remember." Iggy nibbled on his bottom lip and tried to hide the his heartbreak deep down inside. She didn't remember. She didn't remember that their kiss.

"What happened?" Eris asked slightly panicked. "It's like before, isn't it? I used my powers, but why?" Why did I do it?" she searched Iggy's face for some sign. Iggy sighed and told her how Dr Martinez sold them out.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe she did that! Can't we trust anyone?!" Eris yelled.

"Eris, calm down," Iggy said gently.

"No, I can't take it anymore! I lived my life with those monsters and when I finally get away they decide to hunt me like some animal! I won't stand for it anymore! This time it's either him or me!" She jumped to her feet ready to leave the cave. Iggy was beside her in an instant. He grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get away, but his grip was too strong.

"Iggy, let me go!"

"No," he stated firmly.

"Why?"

"I thought lost you once, I don't want that to become reality."

Eris blinked once and looked at Iggy, "But I can't take it anymore."

"I know, that's why I'm coming with you."

* * *

The rest of the flock arrived back at the cave to find it umpy. Panic swept over everyone. They each felt sick in the stomach.

"Where are they?" Nudge asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I think I found something," Gazzy stated crouching down. The rest of the Flock ventured over to find a message inscribed in soft dirt. It looked like it had been written with a stick.

"What's it say?" Nudge asked from the back of the group.

"Max & Flock. We're okay. We've gone to take care of something. If we aren't back in a week leave here. And one more thing. Don't try and follow us - Eris," Fang read.

For some reason Max had a funny feeling that she knew what Eris and Iggy were going to do.

"So what are we going to do?" Eris looked at Max.


	23. Chapter 23

**Written by: Night's Angel31, Dark Raven Lady and Wylee Coyote**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride **

**There's a stuff up at the end of the last chapter. Obviously Eris isn't there so Nudge asked that question.**

**Chapter Twenty****-Three**

Eris peered over the bush that hid her and Iggy.

"Okay, the guards have gone," she stated. The two made for the back door. They reached it and Eris turned the doorknob.

"Oh my god," she whispered

"What?" Iggy asked anxiously.

"It's unlocked, I mean who leaves there door unlocked when they have this sort of job?"

Iggy sighed with relief.

The door opened and the two birdteens stepped inside. Everything was as Eris remembered. The kitchen to the left, lounge room to the right and the stairs right in front of them.

"What now?" Iggy asked.

"If he's here he'll most likely be in his office," Eris replied and began to walk quietly up the stairs. She skipped the last step, remembering that it always creaked. Iggy heard her movement and did the same.

The office was at the other end of the hallway. Eris could have sworn that it had _never_ been that long before. As they began to walk down the hallway, Erasers emerged from the rooms. There were way too many for Eris to count. Iggy stood in front of Eris blocking her from the Erasers.

"Run," he whispered.

Eris turned to find more Erasers slowly crawling up the stairs. Their situation had gone from bad to worse.

She turned back around to find the Erasers in front of Iggy parting. Josh was walking towards them. Before anyone had time to react, Eris ran at Josh and slapped him in the face. He twisted her arm behind her back. She winced, then jabbed the heel of her shoe into his toes. He howled in pain and let her go. Then she kneed him in the stomach. Everyone stood stunned as the two fought it out.

"And these two were meant to get married," on the Erasers muttered.

Josh slapped Eris and she stumbled backwards. He grabbed her. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong.

"Right. You will do as I say, otherwise she gets it," she said to Iggy who remained silent.

Eris struggled again and Josh shifted his position. It was what Eris had been hoping for. She dug her teeth into his arm and bit down. She tasted blood and knew that it wasn't her own. That thought made her feel sick. Josh threw her against the wall. It hurt like hell, but it had been worth it. She loved the look of pain and frustration on his face.

"Did I piss you off?" she asked innocently. Josh growled and stalked towards her. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her feet. Eris screamed with pain.

Iggy tried to rush forward to help her, but was quickly held back by all of the Erasers.

"Now you're going to be a good little girl, or blind boy over there is going to pay for it," Josh snarled in her ear.

"Iggy," Eris whimpered.

"That's right."

"Don't do it Eris, don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry, Iggy," her head fell and tears sprang in her eyes.

"Take him away," Josh ordered.

"No!" Eris shouted, "I'll do what you want, but don't hurt Iggy!"

Josh chuckled amused at Eris' pain. She turned around, ripping her hair free. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her hand, he was too strong. He morphed back into a human and dragged her to her Father's office. He threw her though the door. She landed in front of the desk and Josh took up his position guarding the door. Eris quickly scampered to her feet. Behind the desk was her Father.

"You knew we were coming," she stated, "That's why the door was open."

"You always were a smart girl."

"What do you want?" Eris demanded.

"You know very well what I want."

"That is not mine to give away."

"If you refuse, then he will die and the rest of you friends will be hunted down."

"No."

"It's you choice."

"No!"

"Your friends or your child?"

"NO!"

----

Iggy was thrown out the door. Two seconds later Eris appeared. Her head hung low. Her body was aching. A bruise was already beginning to form on her face.

"What did they do?" Iggy asked.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have to worry about them anymore."

They reached the end of the property to see the Flock landing on the ground.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"We're free. They aren't going to bother us anymore."

"What about Angel?"

Eris bit her bottom lip, "She's.... she's.... she's dead."


	24. Chapter 24

**Memo to those confused: this is the future, and these are their children.**

**Epilogue**

Piper had spent the past three hours cleaning the house under the demand of her mother Eris, who'd gone shopping with her father leaving her and her younger brother Daisuke at home by themselves. Piper was sixteen years old, she had deep purple red hair and blue eyes. She resembled neither of her parents but then again their DNA had been screwed around with a fair bit so what can you expect. Daisuke was two years her junior making him fourteen and unlike most teenage boys he was still sweet and willing to talk with his sister. Daisuke had blonde hair like Iggy, but violet eyes that made Piper envious.

"Dai, why do you reckon we're being forced to be slaves in our own home?" Piper asked as she and her brother collapsed on the couch.

"You know there's only one reason," he replied.

"They wouldn't."

"They would." The one reason the Daisuke had been talking about was that they were about to have a 'family' get together. And the only way Piper would spend the day with the person she hated most in the world would be for her not to find out about it 24 hours in advance because she'd make plans to get the hell out of there.

"In that case I'm out of here." Daisuke grabbed her wrist before she had time to move.

"If I have to sit through this hell then so do you. Besides mum and dad are home."

Sure enough a couple seconds later the front door opened.

"Kids we're home!" Eris voice echoed through the house. The siblings grunted simultaneously, too exhausted to show any sign of emotion.

"And it's great to see you too," Iggy muttered following Eris into the lounge room where their children had collapsed on the couch. He was holding a stack of groceries and other bits and pieces.

"Um dad there is no logic in that statement," Daisuke stated.

"That would be because it was a joke," Iggy replied.

"Mum do you wanta tell us exactly why we busted our guts cleaning today?" Piper asked.

"Well we have some guests coming over."

"Told ya," Daisuke smirked as Piper groaned.

"And you won't be locking her in the attic like last time," Eris said sternly, setting up her bundles of food on the dining room table.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny." Eris glared at Iggy and Daisuke who was smirking behind his father as the door opened once more.

"Show time people," Daisuke said before walking off.

The first people to walk into the lounge room were Gazzy and his wife Tiffany, who was currently expecting their second child. They were followed by their ten year old son Tyson. He had his mother's brown hair and green eyes and was currently the youngest of all the flock's children. He ran over and hugged Piper tightly and squealed a hello. Piper patted him gently on the head before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. She then picked him up and sat him on the table.

"You know I think mum stashed some lollies in this cupboard," she said as she dug through the cupboard. She found the lollies then victoriously spun around and almost ran into Andy. Andy was the oldest of Max's and Fang's sixteen year old twin children. Andy was much like his father, in the fact that he made no freaking noise…. Ever! Oh yeah he also had Fang's appearance.

"Do you ever breathe?" Piper asked.

"It's called being stealth."

Piper's next remark was cut short when Daisuke opened the door with a strained expression masking his face. Before Piper could ask what was wrong she heard a high pitched girl's voice. That only meant one thing – Rikki. Rikki was Nudge's eleven year old daughter and had inherited her mother's need to babble. Like her mother she had dark skin hair and eyes.

"And when we got to school Trish came over and said that Karen said she'd seen Mike and Lucy out together on Saturday night…"

Piper instantly tuned out to Rikki's rambling and glanced at her brother. She couldn't help but smirk at the pleading in his eyes. Any other sister might have walked away but after knowing first hand what prolonged periods with Rikki were like she decided to come to Daisuke's rescue.

"Hi Rikki," Piper said loudly. Rikki stopped only a second before starting another of her rants. This time it was about something on TV. Piper groaned slightly and plonked herself down on the kitchen table. She threw Dai a sympathetic look and rested her head in her hands. She listened to Rikki's rant for a few minutes, occasionally exchanging looks with Andy and Dai. (Tyson was too busy searching the entire kitchen for more snacks). She was contemplating heaving a chair in Rikki's directions when the kitchen door burst open and Alice (Andy's twin) strolled in. Tall and thin, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was everything Piper hated. Her Aunt Max rocked in general but her daughter took the crown (frequently) for 'Bitch of the Year'.

"What's going on in here?" she asked lazily, leaning against the door way.

"Andy was about to strip. So you might wanna leave. Being related and all."

Alice shot Piper a nasty look. "Always the joker."

Piper smiled and shot a look at Andy. "Take five."

Andy raised his eyes, "Yeah… funny."

"Piper you're suck a pain," Alice growled.

"At least I'm not a bitch," Piper muttered in response.

"I think I hear Mum calling me," Dai mumbled and quickly left the room followed closely by Rikki. Tyson paused his assult on the cupboards and surveyed the room. He noticed the murderous look on Alice's face and backed slowly out the closest door.

"Would you like to say that again?" Alice's hands balled into fists.

"I said-"

"Cookie anyone?" Andy interrupted with an open jar in his hands. Alice growled and threw her hands in the air.

"You guys are losers. I hate this family and I hate this place. I want to go home!" With a final yell of how much she hated everything Alice stormed out of the kitchen.

Piper turned to Andy smiling. "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime." Andy only shot her a look of irritation. Eris entered the kitchen with a vase of flowers and placed them on the bench.

"I see Alice has had her tantrum already," she turned to her daughter and gave her a meaningful look. "Piper, try not to aggravate her too much. I don't want to clean up the mess."

"I'll_ try_ not to."

"Yes well you're the one that has to share your room with her tonight." Eris left the room and Piper sighed and collapsed in a chair.

"Cheer up Pie, at least you don't have to share a room with Tyson." Tyson happened to inherit Gazzy's gas problem. Piper threw Andy a sharp look but couldn't help but smiled.

"Don't be shocked to know that doesn't really help."

Andy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Eris from the other room. "Kids come and get some food."

Andy looked at Piper. "Ready to face them all?"

"Ready if you are."

"Okay lets go. Just leave your boxing gloves behind."

Piper opened the kitchen door and paused. "And you keep your clothes on."

Andy responded with a clip across her head before the two teens made their way into the dining room for an interesting family meal….

Piper laid on her back on the cold wooden floor of her room staring at the ceiling. Rikki was lying in Piper's bed and chatting away. Alice was on the floor on the other side of the bed tossing and turning. Piper sighed.

"How am I meant to sleep when you two won't stop making noise?"

"Well excuse me but your floor isn't the comfiest place to sleep," Alice muttered.

"Yeah I'm in the same boat as you there sister but sometimes you just got to grin and bare it."

"You know I really love-"

"We don't care Rikki!" Alice and Piper shouted in unison, then breathed a sigh of relief as the younger girl fell silent. Piper rolled onto her side, closed her eyes and focused on sleeping. It seemed like no time had passed before she was jolted out of her peaceful state when the window smashed.

Piper bolted to her feet as a creature stumbled into the room. _What the hall is THAT? It's like a werewolf gone wrong,_ was her first thought. Alice screamed so loudly that Piper couldn't form any kind of thought. She pegged her pillow at her and told her to shut up. Rikki for once was silent.

"What the hell is that thing?" Alice whispered.

The creature seemed to smirk at them, it's teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Then it began to change, bones cracked and popped from their correct places. When the transformation was over Piper was shocked.

"You're human!" Not just was the creature human, he was also the most attractive human she'd ever seen. He had dark hair and a wicked smile.

"I see you haven't been properly educated in your parents' history," he replied with his attention on Piper. "But don't worry that's going to change." He took a step towards her and she stepped backwards, her back hitting the wall.

"That's close enough wolf boy," she said trying not to show the fear she felt.

Alice jumped up and ran to the wall that separated Piper's room from Daisuke's – where all the boys happened to be and bashed on it furiously. With an annoyed look the wolf-human broke his gaze from Piper and knocked Alice away from the wall.

"That's enough out of you," he ordered. Alice remained silent. "As for you," he began redirecting his attention to Piper. "You're coming with me." He grabbed her arm and she lashed out kicking him in the place everyone knows hurts. His grip on her arm tightened as to cause her the pain he was feeling. Piper cried out in pain sure that he was going to crush her bones.

"Let her go!" Rikki cried finding her voice. She jumped from the beg and kicked him in the shin. He rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of her too as the door burst open. The intruder pushed the two girls out the window then followed them. Piper was convinced she was going to die but he unfolded some kind of wings and they began to fly away from her home. She looked over her shoulder and saw Andy climbing through the window. She shook her head at him. He froze.

"I'll find you," he mouthed.

"I know," she mouthed back a tear growing in her eye.

* * *

**Do not worry peoples! Do not panic! There is a sequel!**

**It will be published through Dark Raven Lady.... only because I'll forget to update it and, frankly, wouldn't you rather it be on another account and be updated than be on this account and you'll be lucky to get a chapter every 2 months? Or a year? **

**The story will be called _Eris: The Second Generation._**

**Recap: Dark Raven Lady - _Eris: The Second Generation._**


End file.
